Truth Or Dare
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: Former oneshot "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness", is what Klaus always reminded himself of after he was cursed. But then he meets Gabriella during a game of Truth or Dare and he starts thinking - what is a hybrid's greatest weakness? Klaus/OC/Damon
1. Dare

**A/N: Hii, I made a little silly oneshot with Niknakz93 where we both wrote a scenario where Klaus had to ask a woman out without using compulsion and this is my version ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the vampire diaries or any of its characters. I only own those that aren't in the show or books.**

**xoxo Ascha**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This oneshot has been turned into a story ;)**

**Vampire Diaries Oneshot - Truth Or Dare**

Chapter 1:

Klaus scanned the pub for any young single women he could drain for blood, but was disappointed to see nothing else but couples at the tables. He wasn't surprised, though, because it was Valentine's Day and no single woman would go to a pub alone when she knew that it would be filled with dozens of couples in love.

"Let's play truth or dare," Greta suggested, noticing how bored the Original was. She smiled at Maddox, who seemed interested in doing something else too besides sitting at the bar and drinking. "I'll ask first… Klaus, truth or dare?"

Klaus chuckled because he already knew what he was going to answer. "Dare."

Greta matched his smirk and thought of something preferably hilarious he had to do. This was her only chance to laugh of him without fearing that he would decapitate her for it.

"Ah! I dare you to ask a woman out…" she said and saw how Klaus began smirking even brighter. "… without using compulsion."

The smirk on his lips faded, but he accepted her challenge and looked around in the pub once again for any single women. He spotted a woman walking inside the pub and she was alone. She walked up to the bar a few feet away from them and ordered a glass of red wine.

Klaus looked at her from head to toe as he walked up to her. She was in her early or mid twenties, had long, dark brown hair, and beautiful, alluring hazel eyes. He wondered why she would be single tonight, because she was obviously a beautiful woman.

"I–"

"_Not_ interested." she interrupted without looking at him.

Klaus frowned and sat down next to her anyway, ordering a glass of scotch. She took a large swig of her glass, which made Klaus wonder why she was so… angry tonight.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to guess that you got chucked today," he said and took a swig of his own glass. The woman glared at him, but he merely flashed one of his disturbing, but alluring smiles that usually made a woman's heart pound faster. However, this particular woman remained calm and unaffected by his comment. "Look, I'm not here to be rude to you, but we're both single tonight and don't have any plans, so… you want to go out with me?"

The woman snorted. "Are you always this frank or are you just really desperate tonight?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. _This isn't going at all as I expected,_ he thought and sighed weakly. "Well, if you ought to know then I guess I'm just frank. But don't act like you don't want me. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes."

She smiled and raised an eyebrow too. "Is that so?"

The woman leaned closer to him, her hand resting n his thigh and moving closer and closer to his crotch. He glanced down and smirked at the sight of her cleavage so close.

"If I say yes to go out with you…" she said flirtatiously quiet. "will you then do something for me?"

Klaus nodded, feeling strangely drawn to this human woman. "Anything…" he said, watching with anticipation as her full, red lips moved closer to his.

She suddenly moved back and tossed the red wine on him and said as she stood up. "Go fuck yourself, you prick!"

Wet and very annoyed, Klaus wiped the red wine off his face and looked down at the stained white shirt. He groaned and walked back to Maddox and Greta, who were trying hard to suppress their giggles. They failed miserably and burst into laughter when they saw his shirt.

"The night is not over, Greta. I intend on getting a yes from her one way or the other," Klaus said stubbornly. "Did you see where she went?"

Greta looked around and nodded towards a table where the woman sat alone with a new drink and this time it was something much stronger than red wine. Klaus walked up to her and sat on the chair opposite her, making her groan loudly and roll her eyes.

"You again? Can't you take a hint?" she asked irritably.

"Apparently not, but I'm not giving up before you say yes," he answered, smirking smugly. "I'm Klaus by the way. You?"

"Suck!" the woman said and giggled.

Klaus grinned because he did had that coming. "No, seriously. What's your name, love?"

"If you can guess which letter my name starts with, then I might give you a chance. You got three guesses."

He chuckled and tried figuring out which letter her name started with. He had to be lucky to guess that or he could of course use his enhanced senses to listen for anyone, who might know her and who mentioned her name in their conversation. He heard a woman say a name, but he wasn't sure if she was referring to the only single woman in here except for Greta or someone else.

"G?" he guessed and could hear her heart beat a little faster. He had heard right. "Your name is…Gabriella."

Her eyes widened a tad, but she remained calm instead of freaking out like most women would do – especially, since she had never met him before.

"You know what? I'm going to repeat, but change my previous statement a bit. Go fuck yourself and then call me tomorrow," she said, handing him a napkin with her number on. But before she left, she leaned down to his ear and whispered softly. "I hope you crash and die a horribly slow death before tomorrow, _prick_!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	2. Fool

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves, and story alerts, and I'm sorry about the long wait, but I wasn't sure if I should turn this oneshot into a story, but... now I have and it'll be one with lime scenes and possible lemon scenes (if you want them) :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

The long, dark brown hair and the hazel eyes were just like he remembered them. Klaus scanned the pub for any unwelcomed persons before ordering his new sidekick Stefan Salvatore to wait outside, while he took care of a few personal things. Stefan did as told and he walked up to the bar where the 24-year-old Gabriella sat alone with her drink.

Gabriella was reading a book this time, while everyone else were having fun playing pool, talking with their friends or just getting themselves a drink or two. He still remembered how she preferred to be alone and didn't have any close friends, who really understood her.

She also mentioned that she sometimes wished that supernatural beings like vampires, werewolves, and witches truly existed, because then her life wouldn't be so boring and normal. She wanted to discover all the hidden secrets of the world instead of working from nine to five in an office or living a completely normal life. And that was why Klaus had kept her number and let her remember him. He knew that he could use her later if his plans succeeded.

"I'm–"

"Get lost, prick!" Gabriella automatically said without taking her eyes off the pages of the book.

Klaus chuckled and Gabriella seemed to recognize his laughter, because her heart suddenly beat faster and she turned to face him. Her smoky eyes widened at the sight of him, for it had been about three months since they last talked. She still thought that he had been on a trip through Europe and not trying to break the curse on him that held his werewolf side dormant.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Gabriella asked wonderingly.

"I missed you," Klaus said and he meant it. He had missed their constant bickering and the way she reminded him of that he still had an old human side. "Did you miss me?"

Gabriella snorted and finished her drink. "Of course not!" she teased and closed her book. "But it has been kindda boring around here… How was Europe?"

"Beautiful. What have you been up to?"

Gabriella's heart began beating faster, but it wasn't because of Klaus. It was because of the young man, who walked up to the bar and gave her a kiss. Klaus didn't expect Gabriella to stay single while they were apart, because he never said when he would be back and she also said that she wasn't going to wait for him.

Then again, they had only been on three dates and one of them ended as a complete disaster, because Gabriella was in a car accident on her way to the spot they agreed to meet at. Luckily, she only ended up with a broken arm, but their date at the hospital wasn't exactly romantic.

However, Klaus noticed something odd about the dark-haired, green-eyed, and muscular man Gabriella was dating and when he spotted the Lapis Lazuli ring on his finger, he knew exactly what was wrong with the guy. He was a vampire and Gabriella seemed completely unaware of it.

"This is my boyfriend Derek. Derek, this is… my friend Klaus," Gabriella said hesitantly, obviously feeling embarrassed of the awkward situation she was in. "Derek is the paramedic who took me to the hospital when that car crashed into me. You remember that?"

Klaus nodded and although he could tell that Derek was at least 300 years old, then he knew that he could take him down whenever he wanted to. But he noticed that Derek could tell that he was a vampire too and seemed slightly on high alert. He slipped his arm protectively around Gabriella, which only made her feel more uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you, Klaus." Derek said with the hint of a German accent, giving Klaus the opportunity to talk with him in another language without Gabriella knowing what they were saying.

"Sprechen Sie deutsch?" he asked calmly.

"Ja, und es macht Ihnen offensichtlich... Bist du auch aus Deutschland?"

Klaus shook his head and smirked. "Aber ich weiß, dass du ein Mensch bist und wenn du deinen Kopf verlieren wollen, schlage ich vor, dass Sie wiederum mit Gabriella und gehen Sie Ihren Weg. Und versuchen Sie nicht einmal, mich zu ignorieren, denn ich einem hybriden, dass Sie nicht abschrecken lassen mit am. Verstanden?"

Derek's face turned pale, but he kept his composure and quickly sent a smile to Gabriella, who hadn't understood a word of what they were talking about.

"Um… Gabriella, I need to speak with you for a moment. Alone." he said.

Klaus walked up to Stefan who waited at the entrance, but kept his eyes on Derek and Gabriella and listened in on their conversation they had. Derek knew who Klaus was, so of course he did as Klaus had told him and broke up with Gabriella, who couldn't understand why he all of a sudden did that when they'd been happy together the last couple of months. Derek came up with a quick lie about him being in love with another woman and then left in fear of losing his head if he didn't do precisely as Klaus told him to do.

Klaus could tell that Gabriella had been very fond of Derek and she couldn't seem to comprehend what had just happened to her. But she didn't cry or left the pub. She just ordered a new drink and continued her life like she always did.

"What was that all about?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you that later, Salvatore," Klaus answered, watching Gabriella trying her hardest to push the pain away with alcohol. "Go find yourself a midnight snack. We'll meet up again at the hotel tomorrow afternoon."

Stefan nodded understandingly and left the pub, while Klaus walked back to Gabriella. He ordered himself a drink and leaned back in his seat.

"You got chucked?" he asked worriedly.

Gabriella smiled dryly. "Is it that obvious?" she said.

Klaus pushed a stray of her long, dark hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek gently. She smiled weakly and sighed.

"Why do I always get dumped every time you're in town? You… you're probably radiating of bad karma!" she teased.

Klaus chuckled. "Maybe it is just karma's way of saying that we're meant for each other?" he said.

Gabriella snorted. "You wish! But I have something of yours that you forgot in my flat, so… if you're not busy then…"

"Are you asking me out, Gabby?"

Gabriella flipped him off, but they eventually left the pub and walked together to Gabriella's flat. She might be half-drunk and heartbroken, but that didn't mean that she would jump on him the minute they entered her flat. Klaus almost hoped that she would, because then he would have accomplished his main goal already.

"What did I forget in your flat?" he asked curiously, taking off his coat and tossing it on the armchair.

Gabriella bent down and opened her liquor cabinet and like most men he couldn't resist the temptation to look at her ass. He smirked and soundlessly snuck up behind her, so when she turned around she walked right into him and dropped the half-filled bottle of Bourbon on the floor. It shattered before Klaus could catch it and the Bourbon splashed everywhere on them and the furniture.

"For fucks sake! This is so not my night…" Gabriella groaned and began picking the large pieces of glass up.

Klaus picked her up in his arms without any warning and placed her on the sofa, so she wouldn't cut her bare feet or hands on the glass pieces.

"Let me take care of this and then you can just relax in the meanwhile. You look like you've had a rough day today…" he said and fetched a broom from her closet.

He gathered all the shards and tossed them in the trashcan, while Gabriella went in to her bedroom to change her wet clothes. He took off his wet shirt and had just unbuttoned his pants when Gabriella returned, wearing a tight pair of sleeping shorts and a plain black tank top. As soon as she noticed that he was shirtless, he could hear her heart beat a little faster, but she still remained calm.

"What was it I forgot then?"

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked as if it wasn't obvious.

Klaus chuckled and thought about what he could have forgotten, but when he could name anything she walked up to him and cupped his face with her soft, warm hands. He could hear the sound of her blood rushing inside her veins and the sound of her fast heartbeat was starting to drive him mad. He wanted to taste her blood, but he was worried that he might lose control and accidentally kill her now that he was a true hybrid and had more powers.

"You forgot me."

Gabriella tried removing her hands, but he kept them on his cheeks. "I know. I'm a fool. But I'm not leaving this time."

"They always say that and then they do leave. How can I trust your word? You didn't write to me, you didn't call, and then you suddenly show up just on the day when I get dumped again."

She pulled her hands back and embraced herself tightly. Klaus walked past her and sat down on the sofa. He didn't know what to answer to that, because she was right. He should have called or sent her an email, so she at least knew that he was still alive.

"Gabriella, I understand that I'm asking a lot from you, but... there were a couple of important things that I had to finish before I began on something new. I've spent my whole life sorting these things out and now that that's done I want to give all of me to you and not just some parts."

Gabriella smiled weakly. "It sounds like that trip in Europe did you well," she said and chuckled softly. She sat down on the sofa next to him and let fingers trace down his abs. She moved her gaze back up to his face and enjoyed the touch of his fingers on her cheek. "I kindda miss the old, cocky, and annoying Klaus, though."

Klaus chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him just shy from her lips. "Why must you always tease me?"

She giggled sweetly and gave him a tender kiss, but pulled away after a few seconds. "It's too late to revisit the past, but maybe tomorrow when I'm not so drunk and emotional, then maybe we can have a little fun."

Klaus sighed weakly. _This is going to take time,_ he thought. _Unless I of course compel her…_

Gabriella kissed him again and he carried her in to her bedroom. For the first time in a long time he didn't know what to do. Parts of him wanted to finish his other mission as fast as possible, but another part of him wanted it to be real. He wanted a clean start and dared himself to make Gabriella fall in love with him without him using compulsion.

But if he succeeded, then when was he going to tell her the truth?

Did he _have_ to tell her the truth about what he was?

Klaus didn't want to think about those two questions, so he turned the lights off, crawled under the covers with Gabriella, and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He inhaled the sweet scent of her blood rushing through her veins and finally went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^**


	3. Burning Passion

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves, and story alerts! I was pleasantly surprised to see that you were still interested in this story and I promise that I'll try to keep Klaus and others in character ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

Klaus woke up to the sound of Gabriella singing beautifully in the kitchen as she was making coffee and breakfast. He sat up and stretched his body before stepping out of the bed in his boxers and silently creeping up behind Gabriella. He inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume and pushed her hair aside gently to give her a kiss on the side of her neck. She flinched, but she didn't drop anything this time and merely looked over her shoulder.

"You still look very fine in your knickers, you know…" he said teasingly, moving his kisses gently down her neck.

He slipped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach, wondering for a moment how she would look as pregnant. It was a silly thought to think about a woman he had only known for a couple of months, but he wanted her to be the one and she was clueless of what she would be bringing into the world if he had his way.

"Are you always this horny?" Gabriella asked teasingly and handed him a cup of coffee.

Klaus chuckled and gave her a long, passionate kiss, but then he remembered that he had a meeting with Stefan soon and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with this friend of mine and–"

"You're leaving me already?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

Klaus shook his head. "I'll be back later today. I promise." he answered.

"Okay, but we're going out tonight, alright?"

He nodded and gave her another passionate kiss before putting on his clothes and leaving the flat and going to the hotel where Stefan was waiting as he had been ordered to. When he entered his hotel suite he noticed blood drops on the floor and he could hear the faint sound of a beating heart. He didn't need to ask to know what had happened and just walked in to the living room where Stefan was draining a maid for blood. He smirked at the sight and leaned against the doorframe, waiting patiently for his sidekick to finish.

"Good afternoon, Salvatore," he said teasingly when Stefan finally let go of the dead woman. "Did you have a good night in London?"

Stefan growled under his breath and wiped the blood off his lips. He let the woman fall to the floor and got that look of guilt in his face again. Klaus was starting to get tired of seeing him feel remorse when he was supposed to be a cold-hearted, ruthless, and… well, basically a true ripper.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"At Gabriella's flat," Klaus answered and walked in to the room. "Gabriella Cavelli is a very important person that _you_ need to protect with your life. If she dies, then you better say goodbye to your head. Understood?"

Stefan frowned, but nodded and dragged the dead maid to a closet. "Who is she? Gabriella, that is?"

"An old friend of mine…" Klaus walked up the window and looked towards Gabriella's flat. He could see her room from the hotel even though it was half a mile from her home and smiled at the sight of Gabriella working out in her living room. "She is a main part of my plans, so you can see why I don't want anything to happen to her."

"And does she know what we are?"

Klaus took his eyes off Gabriella and turned around to face Stefan. "No and I want to keep it that way."

Stefan nodded understandingly and the silence between them was broken by the sound of Klaus's mobile ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled, because it was Gabriella. She probably missed him and he missed her too, but not of the reasons Gabriella thought.

"Missing me already?" he asked teasingly and turned his gaze back to her flat.

Gabriella was standing outside on her balcony and staring down at the busy city beneath her. He could didn't need enhanced vision to know that, because he could hear the muffled sound of traffic nearby. Gabriella chuckled, but he could tell that that wasn't why she called.

"_No, I actually just wanted to tell you that I've changed mind about tonight,_" she said flirtatiously. Klaus smiled brightly, but the smile on his lips faded a tad when he suddenly spotted Derek entering the mansion block where Gabriella lived. He had been pretty sure that Derek wouldn't return, but the 700 years younger vampire thought that he could return without being caught doing it. "_So… are you interested?_"

"Huh?" Klaus said, taking moving his gaze back to Gabriella's flat. He hadn't listened to a word she said and Gabriella could tell that. "I'm sorry, I… I'm kindda busy right now, but… I have a question for you. It might sound odd, but do you have any of Derek's belongings at your place?"

"_What? Um… well, besides some clothes then I don't reckon that… oh, wait! I almost forgot. I received a package for him that he was supposed to pick up today…_" Gabriella groaned. "_Now I have to call him, don't I? This is so–_"

Her voice was cut off by the sound of a knock on her door and she of course immediately went to open it, but Klaus wasn't going to stand there and wait, so he hung up and ran as fast as he could to the flat and when he reached her floor he heard a scream coming from her living room. He burst in to the flat and grabbed Derek, who was draining Gabriella for blood.

Derek was slammed to into the wall and Klaus penetrated his heart with the broken leg of a table quicker than Derek could react. He then turned his attention back to Gabriella, who was lying unconscious on the floor and bleeding heavily, and hurried up to her. He bit his wrist open and forced her to drink his blood, hoping genuinely that she wouldn't die. Her heartbeat was faint and she looked as pale as a corpse, but his blood was starting to heal her up slowly.

"Gabby, wake up," he said softly, gently stroking her cold cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open and her hand immediately flew up to her neck, but she couldn't feel any wounds. She looked confusedly at Klaus and probably wondered if she just dreamt that she had been attacked by Derek. "You just fainted, Gabriella. Maybe I _should_ stay here for a little while longer, don't you think?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I had the strangest dream, you know. But I did have a lot to drink yesterday and just worked out today. Maybe it was just a bad combo." she said.

Klaus nodded and carried her back to her bedroom without letting her see the dead Derek, who was lying on the floor with a stake in his heart. He placed her on her bed and then quickly called Stefan, so he could come and help him get rid of the body.

After Stefan had left with Derek's body, he went to see what was in the package, because whatever it was then it was something Derek didn't want anyone to get their hands on and he'd probably used Gabriella's address other vampires, witches or werewolves wanted what was in the package. Klaus soon had his suspicions confirmed, because he found something very interesting in the box that caught his full attention.

It was a–

"_Klaus?_"

The sound of Gabriella's voice startled Klaus and he quickly hid the object along with the letter inside the box in his jacket pocket. He then walked back in to Gabriella's bedroom where she was braiding her long hair. He put on his most mischievous smile and slipped his arms around her waist, inhaling the scent of her sweet blood that still lingered on her neck where Derek had bitten her. He wanted to bite her so badly, but he remembered how worried he became when she almost died and didn't want to feel that way again.

"You're awfully quiet this afternoon? Did your meeting go well?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"It went… well," he answered and lied. "But I have to leave London soon."

"Oh…" The disappointment was all over Gabriella's face, so he quickly turned her around and cupped her pale face in his hands.

"I want you to come with me. You've always wanted to visit another country anyway, so…"

"Are you serious?"

Klaus nodded. He had to get Gabriella away from here, because he had a feeling that Derek wasn't working alone and whoever sent him the package was definitely up to something big.

"What do you say, love? You fancy going to New York?" he asked.

"Of course! But when are we leaving? And when are we returning? You know what? Forget my questions. I don't want to worry about the future anymore and plan my life. I want to leave and just enjoy the trip." Gabriella answered, smiling brightly.

Klaus chuckled and kissed her passionately, pulling her tightly into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The touch of his lips made her heart beat faster; her blood rushing fast inside her veins, and the burning passion inside her was ready to be released. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every minute of their moment together. He pushed her down onto her bed and began kissing her down her neck as he stripped her down.

However, when he tasted a drop of blood residue on her neck, a honeysweet and addictive taste left him wanting for more. He fought hard to control the urge to taste more and when he couldn't control the bloodlust anymore, he let his fangs extend and sunk them into her neck.

But as soon as he tasted her blood, he felt a burning sensation in his throat that made him pull away immediately and cough his own blood up. Whatever was in her system then it wasn't normal blood. It was like vervain to normal vampires and wolfsbane to werewolves, but it couldn't have been those two ingredients, because he was a hybrid.

"Oh God… What _are_ you?" Gabriella asked frantically, trying to get away, but he quickly held her pinned to the mattress.

She was crying, but it wasn't because she was scared of him. She seemed more like she was in pain, so he bit his wrist open and forced her to drink his blood once again.

"Drink," he urged hoarsely. "It'll heal you."

Gabriella reluctantly drank it willingly and the wound began healing up, but her heart was still pounding furiously inside her chest, because she didn't know what he was or what had just happened. One minute they were about to make love and the next he suddenly bit her.

"What are you, Klaus?" Her voice was barely a whisper now, but he heard her.

Klaus cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes as his pupils dilated. He didn't want to do this, but he had to.

"Forget what I did to you and what you..." he said.

"_Forget_? I can't _forget _what you just did! You're a monster! You're…" Gabriella's voice lowered. "You're a vampire."

Klaus shook his head, still wondering how it was possible that he couldn't compel her. "I'm a hybrid. A werewolf _and_ a vampire."

Gabriella's face turned paler and this time when she tried sitting up he didn't stop her. He still held her legs down, though, because he was afraid that she would run away and get herself killed by someone else.

"And Derek? Did he really… attack me?" she asked worriedly.

Klaus nodded. "He was a vampire. I killed him, because he tried killing you. I might be a monster, but I never meant to harm you. I'm trying to protect you."

Gabriella didn't say anything, but just sat still and stared at him.

_Guess I have to tell her the truth, _Klaus thought and sighed heavily.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	4. The Whole Truth

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves, alerts! :D**

**The next couple of chapters will be more in Gabriella's POV since she _is_ one of the main characters, but I might make a couple of chapters with Klaus's POV later ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

Klaus leaned back in his chair and watched Gabriella as she unpacked her things in their new home in America. He was wondering what was on her mind right now and how come her blood had had that effect on him. He had never met anyone, whose blood could literally kill him rather than fill his hunger.

But then there were of course also the thoughts about what Gabriella thought about all of this. She'd just learned that her new boyfriend was a crossbreed between a vampire and a werewolf, that vampires actually existed and that her previous boyfriend had been one, and now she was all of a sudden in danger, but she didn't know why.

It wouldn't surprise Klaus the least if she was freaking out about behind that calm façade of hers that always showed itself whenever she was scared or didn't know what to do. He had seen her this way before like the day a car crashed into hers.

_What am I doing? She means nothing to me. She's just… a human. A breeding machine,_ Klaus thought and shook his head suddenly turned to him as if she could sense how troubled he was and sat down with him at the dinner table.

"I'm having a very hard time understanding all of this, but… let me get a couple of things straight. _You _are part werewolf and part vampire, yes?" she said calmly.

Klaus nodded and smirked weakly. "I'm also one of the Originals and that means that I'm from the first family of vampires and very, very, _very_ old." he said.

Gabriella giggled of the last he said and seemed slightly more comfortable with him. He was surprised to see how calm she was, but she did use to work at a publishing company and was used to being under a lot of stress.

"Okay, so you're – what? 300 years old or something like that?"

Klaus shook his head. "But Derek was that old. I'm much older than him, though."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "You're 600 years older?"

He smiled mischievously. "More."

Now Gabriella's face turned pale and he could tell by the sound of her fast heartbeat that she was about to faint. Even she had her limits of how much she could handle in a day.

"900 years?"

"Almost. Plus it with 100 and then you're nearby my age."

Her eyes widened even more. "Holy… I've slept with a 1000 years old hybrid?"

Klaus wanted to correct her, because back when they used to date he was only a vampire, while his werewolf side was still dormant, but he chose not to and just nodded. This time Gabriella fainted, so he picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom just before Stefan returned with a little blood still on his collar. Klaus was starting to get annoyed with Stefan's hunger for blood, because as much as he appreciated having a ripper on his team, then he didn't want Stefan to draw too much attention to them.

"I'm going out," he said. "You better keep an eye on her or…" Klaus smirked. "… or you know what will happen if you don't."

He left the apartment and a few minutes after he did so Gabriella woke up again, but she was confused to see Klaus's friend Stefan in the apartment instead. She stepped out of Klaus's bed and took a look around in the apartment just to be sure if Klaus really was gone.

"Where's Klaus?" she asked worriedly.

"Out," Stefan answered nonchalantly. "Did he tell you about us?"

Gabriella nodded. "You're a vampire too, but… how come you work for Klaus? I mean, he doesn't look like he needs help, being a hybrid and all."

"I made a deal with him…" Stefan was quiet for a moment and then sighed heavily. "When did you meet Klaus anyway? He never mentioned you before we came to London."

She blushed a bit. "Well… to make a long story short, then we met in a pub and I… fell in love with him. But now I don't really know what to feel about him anymore. I feel like he's hiding a lot more from me than just what he and you are."

Gabriella sighed weakly and walked in to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She was surprised to find bottles filled with blood in the fridge, but she already knew who they belonged to, so she didn't say a word and just grabbed something to eat as well. She was still tired from the flight to New York, but she didn't dare to fall asleep when she was in an apartment alone with a vampire, who could easily drink her blood.

The thought of what Derek had done to her made her instinctively touch her still sore neck and she wondered why Derek hadn't been affected by her blood like Klaus had.

Was it because Klaus was a hybrid?

Gabriella shook her head lightly and chose to take a walk outside instead, but Stefan quickly followed her. She opened her mouth to ask why, but chose not to when she saw the serious look on his face. He had other things to worry about and didn't need to argue with her over her safety.

"Which kind of deal did you make with Klaus?" she asked curiously.

Stefan looked at her with a worried look on his face and shrugged, but he eventually gave in and told her the truth. "My brother, Damon, was bitten by a werewolf. A werewolf bite is fatal to vampires, but Klaus's blood can cure a werewolf bite, so in exchange for the cure I promised to work for him for some time."

"Oh… that was very nice of you to do. But does your brother know that you're working for Klaus now?"

Stefan nodded and Gabriella saw a look of pain in his face now. She apologized for asking and thought that it was for the better if they changed the subject. She was just unsure of what they could talk about, because what did you talk with a vampire about? Gabriella suddenly noticed Klaus nearby, talking with a young woman with fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes. She felt a twinge inside her chest and tried not to jump to any conclusions, but the way Klaus was smiling and looking at the woman made her worry of just how real his feelings to her were.

"Let's go somewhere else!" she quickly said and began walking in the opposite direction of Klaus.

She wasn't pissed, but she wasn't happy either and needed to take her mind of Klaus for a while by doing what women did best. They went from one shop to another and she spent her money on buying new clothes and shoes since she couldn't bring all of her clothes with her to New York when they left in a hurry.

Stefan didn't have a lot to say during the shopping trip, but when they did talk together he was just answering her questions about the life of a vampire and what else supernatural existed in the world she lived in.

When they went to a bar nearby to relax and play some pool for a little while Gabriella's mobile began vibrating, but she ignored the calls from Klaus because she was still annoyed with him and his behaviour towards the woman he talked with. She moved her attention back to the pool table and actually made an effort to enjoy her day with Stefan, who wasn't as serious as he had been earlier today. He was starting to loosen up and even told her about his girlfriend Elena, whom she noticed Stefan was very much in love with.

However, while they were playing their last game of pool a young, dark haired, and blue eyed man suddenly entered the bar and his gaze immediately moved towards Stefan. Gabriella wondered who he was and could sense that there was something odd about him too.

"Stefan is that guy a vampire?" she whispered curiously, nodding towards the man.

Stefan moved his gaze to him and his eyes widened a bit. He grabbed Gabriella's arm and pushed her out of the bar through the backdoor in a hurry. She tried stopping him a couple of times as they were walking out of the dark alley, but he was determined on getting her away from the place.

"_Where are your manners, brother?_" they suddenly heard a voice say. Gabriella turned around and saw the dark haired man at the other end of the alley. Wait-what did he just say? Brother? She looked confusedly at Stefan, who remained calm and emotionless. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new girlfriend?"

"What? I'm _not_ his girlfriend," Gabriella said, her cheeks starting to flush in the dark. The man flashed a smirk that reminded her of Klaus and she wondered if this man truly as Stefan's older brother Damon. "You're Damon?"

Damon nodded and walked closer to them, taking a better look at Gabriella, whose heart instinctively began beating faster. Just because she just Stefan then it didn't mean that she could trust his brother and definitely not when there was something about him that made her want to run away as fast as she could.

"And who are you, lovely? A friend of my brother? Or his lunch for tonight, perhaps?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Gabriella, get back to the apartment," Stefan said quietly to her. "I'll take care of him."

"But–"

"Go!" Stefan flashed his red eyes and fangs, so Gabriella did as she was told, while Stefan stayed with his brother and kept him occupied long enough for her to get away.

Although Gabriella couldn't understand why Stefan would want to hurt his own brother, then she remembered how Derek had hurt her and didn't want to be hurt like that again, so she ran all the way to the apartment and burst inside it just as Klaus opened the door and was about to leave. She accidentally ran into him and knocked him down on the floor, making Klaus frown of what was going on. He closed and locked the door and helped her to the sofa.

"What's going on? Where's Stefan? And why haven't you answered any of my calls?" Klaus asked.

"It's… It's…" Gabriella took a deep breath to catch her breath and tried again. "We were at a bar and… Stefan's brother came and… what's going on, Klaus? Why was his brother annoyed so annoyed at him when he practically saved his life?"

Klaus didn't answer, but sat down next to her on the sofa and seemed thoughtful for a moment. Gabriella began remembering the reason why she even went to the bar in the first place and glared icily at Klaus when he moved his gaze back to her. He sighed and cupped her face with his hands as if he could tell what it was he had done to piss her off.

"Why aren't you telling me the whole truth?" she asked angrily. "I mean, I understand that it's a lot for me to take in, but I want to be able to trust you. It's not every day you find out that your boyfriend is a crossbreed between a werewolf and a vampire!"

"Gabriella, it's all so very complicated and I'm not just saying that to avoid telling you the truth. I've spent a whole millennium trying to break the curse that held my werewolf side dormant and now that I'm finally able to be myself there are people like Stefan's brother, who are trying to take my powers away from me again all because I'm different from them," he answered as calmly as he could. "Does that seem fair to you?"

Gabriella shook her head and was beginning to understand him better. She just couldn't understand how Stefan could stay loyal to Klaus when he and his brother both must be his enemies. But as Klaus said then there was a lot she didn't know and she just had to learn to trust him if she wanted to know more.

"I'm starting to think that I shouldn't have said yes to go out with you…" she muttered.

Klaus chuckled and gave her a kiss. "You would have said yes anyway, love, because I'm very hard to resist!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	5. Hybrid Solar Eclipse

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

Gabriella awakened by the sound of Klaus trying to sneak out of her embrace without waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she giggled to let him know that his attempt was unsuccessful. He turned his gaze back to her and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back for a moment, until they suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Looks like Stefan's back," Klaus said quietly, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before he stepped out of the bed. He dressed and went out to the door to let Stefan inside, while Gabriella stayed in the bed for a moment and thought about her conversation with Klaus last night. She couldn't believe that Klaus was not only a hybrid, but also a wanted man."_…_ _I want you to kill him if necessary. I don't want him to get in the way of my plans. Got it?_

That caught Gabriella's attention and she tried understanding how Klaus could order Stefan to kill his own brother. She almost wished that she hadn't found out what he really was, because Klaus was starting to show a whole new side of him that she wasn't sure if she liked. She grabbed her clothes and dressed before walking out to Klaus, who was done talking with Stefan and now pouring a cup of blood for himself. Gabriella spotted the content of his cup and shuddered.

"Do hybrids have to drink blood too?" she asked, feeling slightly queasy by the sight of it.

Klaus chuckled and took a swig. "Yes, but I don't need it as often as certain younger vampires, so there's no need to worry, love." he answered.

Gabriella snorted. "Well, that's comforting!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, so he turned around to give her a kiss, but she pulled away because of the strong scent of blood in his breath.

"Eat a tic-tac, sweetie."

Klaus frowned and when she went to go away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in for a kiss so quickly that she didn't have time to resist. She relaxed her body and kissed him back even though she wasn't that big of a fan of the taste of human blood.

"Klaus?" she said softly when she finally broke the kiss.

"Hmm?" he said while taking another swig of the blood.

"What you said to Stefan… you didn't seriously order him to kill his own brother did you? I mean I know that Damon is trying to harm you and all, but–"

"Gabriella, even though Stefan is loyal to me, then I know that he isn't going to kill his own brother and I frankly don't care if he do or not. I just don't want his brother to get anywhere near me or you."

"Oh…" Gabriella shrugged and sighed.

It was all so very new to her and sometimes she still thought that this was all just a very life-like dream. Klaus noticed the concern in her face and lifted her chin up with his index finger so she looked into his eyes.

"I really didn't want to involve you in any of this, but now that you do know what I am, then I'm going to answer all of your questions."

"Okay… um…" Gabriella paced around in the room until she suddenly thought of a few questions that she could ask him. "Are there other like you? Hybrids, that is?"

Klaus shook his head. "I come from the family of the first vampires. We're called the Originals. My mother had been unfaithful to my stepfather with a werewolf and then I was born."

"Originals? As in you have siblings?" Gabriella was starting to get intrigued now and when Klaus nodded hesitantly, she became more interested in his background.

"So… your siblings are these original vampires, you're a hybrid, and… you mentioned something about being cursed too, right? Tell me about that."

Klaus sighed now and sat down at the dinner table, taking one last swig of his cup before he opened his mouth to tell her the story.

"I… once fell in love with a girl some 1000 years ago. The witches in my village were afraid of me, because I don't have the same weaknesses as vampires and werewolves do. The girl I fell in love with was a witch too and she lured me out to the woods where the other witches stood ready to curse me. They sacrificed the girl and made my werewolf side dormant. I later found out how to remove the curse and have been trying to remove it up until this year where I finally succeeded."

Gabriella sighed again and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled weakly in a way that made her forget that she was romantically involved with a hybrid.

"And where do I fit in in all of this?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I'm still trying to figure out what's going on with your blood, but until I figure out that you're just my beautiful girlfriend, who keeps me company in this harsh world." Klaus answered, but Gabriella could sense that still wasn't telling her everything.

"What do we do today then? Just… talk?"

Klaus smirked. "Among others, yes. But perhaps I should inform you of that we have the apartment all to ourselves all day…"

Gabriella knew exactly what Klaus was referring too, but as much as she wanted to refresh her memory of his extraordinary skills in bed, then they had just gotten back together and especially now that she knew what he was, she wanted to take things slow. She needed to learn how to trust him again and didn't want him to leave her again without giving her as much as a call.

"I have an idea," she said, smiling brightly. "How about we go out for dinner and just have a completely _normal _day together? You reckon you can do that, you silly hybrid?"

"Oi! Who are you calling silly? I could take you to Paris and back in under 24 hours…" Klaus teased, pushing a stray of her dark hair behind her ear.

He leaned in to kiss her when they suddenly heard a knock on the door and a woman's voice. Gabriella instinctively frowned and wondered if it was the woman she'd seen Klaus talk with. She didn't think that he was being unfaithful to her, but he certainly wasn't honest about what he was doing yesterday.

"_Klaus, I don't care if you're shagging Gabriella or in the shower! Just open the god damn door! It's important_." the woman said.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, but Klaus didn't seem worried about the woman being there. He merely let her off his lap and went to open the door. Her suspicion was right, though, because the woman who stood outside the apartment was the young, red-haired woman she saw yesterday and now that Gabriella was closer to her she could hear that the woman was British too.

"I'm sorry to bother you two lovebirds, but I've figured out something about why your blood is dangerous to Klaus," she said and sent Gabriella a flirtatious smile that made her slightly uncomfortable. "I'm Hannah, by the way. I'm a witch and a close friend of Klaus. And judging by the way you're looking at me I can tell that Klaus hasn't told you about me."

"He definitely did not," Gabriella said, glaring at Klaus who merely rolled his eyes. "But what is it you've found out about my blood? Is it something serious?"

Hannah shrugged. "Well… that really depends on how you look at it, you see, your blood is… it's like how vervain is vampires' weakness and wolfsbane is werewolves' weakness. So basically you're Klaus's weakness. His _only_ weakness so far… but there's something else I've noticed. Vervain and wolfsbane come are just plants and can either be ingested, injected or thrown at the vampire or werewolf, while yours is running naturally in your blood system, which _means_ that it must be a gene of some sort that has been passed down in your family."

"A gene? A _gene_ is harming me?" Klaus asked incredulously.

Hannah nodded and sighed heavily. "I know it sucks, but maybe you could start developing a tolerance to it or simply just avoid drinking your girlfriend's blood," she said. "I'll try figuring out where the origins of the gene started, but I can't promise anything. As for that other thing we talked about, then I'm still trying to figure out what it is able to do."

"Thank you, Hannah. Call me when you find anything."

The red haired witch nodded and winked at Gabriella before leaving the apartment. Gabriella wondered what Hannah meant when she said 'that other thing' and how it was possible that her blood was specifically Klaus's weakness. It was all so very confusing and uncanny, so she turned her attention back to Klaus, who seemed thoughtful.

"What was Hannah talking about when she said 'that other thing'?" she asked suspiciously.

Klaus sighed heavily. "You remember that package Derek made the postal office send to your flat?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded. "You opened it…?"

Klaus nodded and took out something from his pocket. It was silver ring with a square sunstone and on the inside of the ring a simple sentence had been engraved. It read _Hybrid Solar Eclipse._

"I also found a letter in the box saying that Derek had to make sure that a certain hybrid didn't get his hands on it," he said. "But here's the strange part about it. I remember seeing this on one of the witches who cursed me."

"But… that doesn't make any sense!"

Klaus nodded in agreement and looked at every inch of the ring before handing it to Gabriella. She looked carefully at it too, but for one brief moment she swore that she saw the ring shine in a strange way as if it reacted on her touch. She didn't say anything to Klaus, but just handed it back to him. She was starting to feel queasy again and this time it was because of the memory of when Derek attacked her and tried sucking her dry.

"Can we please go for a little walk?" she asked. "I need some fresh air."

"Me too," Klaus answered and grabbed their coats. "Where to, love?"

"Well… I could need something to eat too."

He nodded understandingly and took her to a 50's inspired diner a few blocks away from his apartment. Although Gabriella wanted a normal afternoon with Klaus, then she couldn't stop herself from asking out of pure curiosity.

"How was the 50's? I mean, you lived through it…"

Klaus smirked and thought back on the 50's. Gabriella could only ponder about what he did during that decade.

"The 50's were… alright, I suppose, but I will always love the 20's the most. I adore the style, the parties, oh and of course the jazz."

Gabriella giggled and shook her head lightly of him. "I suppose you're right. I personally like the 19th century – well, minus the corset of course. Everything about it just seems so… classy, romantic, and technology wasn't controlling the world as much as it does today, you know."

Klaus wrinkled his nose in aversion. "Urgh! I hated the 19th century! It was so bloody hard to get laid and – oh, god – please don't let me begin on the boring parties."

Gabriella burst into laughter, because she found it rather amusing that her 1000 years old hybrid boyfriend was complaining about how he couldn't get laid in the 19th century.

Not many women could tell their friends or family about that – that was for sure!

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	6. Trapped

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

_Will be home late today. Don't wait up for me, but __don't__ leave the apartment or I'll spank you when I get home ;) Klaus._

Gabriella groaned and curled the piece of paper into a ball before tossing it in the trashcan. She sighed heavily and sat down on the sofa, but only for a couple of minutes. There was no way in hell that she was going to sit in the apartment all day and watch TV, while Klaus and Stefan were out doing whatever they were doing in New York.

She knew that she shouldn't be leaving and that she could get hurt, but she figured that not many vampires could hurt her in the middle of the afternoon and especially not when she was using the bottle of vervain filled perfume Klaus had given her yesterday.

Therefore, Gabriella grabbed her jacket and left the apartment and went for a proper walk alone in the great Manhattan. She already had been out shopping, so she searched for a bar instead and found an English styled pub that caught her interest. She missed spending time at old the pub in London that her cousin actually owned and could really need a drink after all that she'd been through the last many days.

However, she only had the time to enjoy one drink alone before she spotted Stefan's older brother Damon enter the pub and scan the crowded place for her. She quickly looked away and hoped that he hadn't noticed her, but of course he had. He was a vampire with enhanced senses and could probably hear the sound of her beating heart like Klaus and Stefan could. She shuddered slightly when Damon sat down beside her and ordered two shots of Bourbon. He slurped down the first one and pushed the other one to her.

"You must really need a drink when you're living with _Klaus_," he said, making Gabriella frown and look confusedly at him. "You smell, sound, and look like a human, so you can't be one of his vampire minions…"

Gabriella gulped and went to leave, but Damon grabbed her wrist in an iron grip and forced her down on the chair again.

"Let go of me or I'll scream!" Gabriella growled angrily.

"Go ahead. Tell everyone what I am. I don't care. But what I do care about is where my brother is, so tell me where he is or I'll force it out of you." Damon said.

Gabriella could tell that Damon was serious, so she calmed down and just hoped that Damon wouldn't hurt her.

"Why are you trying to kill Klaus? You can't just kill him because he's a hybrid and he did save you, didn't he?"

"That might be, but he's still psychotic, sadistic, and dangerous. I don't know why you are even staying with him, but whatever he has told you about me and himself are just _lies_."

Gabriella snorted. "And I'm just going to believe that's true because you say it? I don't think so. Damon, you know nothing about Klaus and since I don't want him to order your brother to kill you, then I suggest that you leave New York immediately."

Damon laughed in a sinister tone and made a shiver run down Gabriella's spine. She tried pulling her hand back, but he kept his grip on her wrist. She already knew now that she was going to get a nasty bruise or lose all feeling in her arm if he didn't let go soon.

"I don't care what you're doing with a dick like him, but just tell me where Stefan is and I might leave Klaus alone… for now." he said.

Gabriella could tell that he was being serious, so she sighed and finally gave in. "He's with Klaus right now, but I don't know where they are and even if I did then I wouldn't tell you." she said.

Damon snorted. "Of course you wouldn't. But here's the thing. I'm not leaving New York before I get my brother back and you're going to help me do that."

Gabriella ignored him, drank the shot of Bourbon along with her glass of Brandy, and then left the pub via the back entrance. She only managed to get out to the alley before she suddenly began feeling lightheaded. She tried supporting herself to the walls, but she soon began losing all feeling in her legs and arms. The last thing she saw before her eyelids became so heavy that she couldn't keep them up anymore was the figure of a man wearing a black leather jacket.

It felt like only a couple of minutes had passed by, but by the time Gabriella finally woke up it was no longer afternoon, but more closer to midnight. She could feel that she was moving, but when she looked down at her body she could see that she sat still. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she took another look around she realized that she was in a car. She gasped by the sight of her tied up hands and immediately turned her gaze towards the person, who was driving the unknown car. Damon sat in the driver seat and kept his gaze on the lit up road.

"Mornin' sunshine!" he said, smirking smugly. "I do apologize for tying your hands, but I can't have you running back to Klaus."

"Bastard!" Gabriella snarled.

Damon laughed, but his laughter was cut off when Gabriella suddenly jumped on him and made him lose focus on his driving. The car staggered from side to side, so Damon flashed his fangs at her and drove in to the side. He buckled her to her seat in a way so she couldn't move her arms at all and cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. She saw how his pupils dilated just like Klaus's eyes had and knew what was going to happen.

"Sit still, behave nicely, and _don't_ try to escape this car," he said, thinking that the compulsion worked. It didn't, but Gabriella pretended like it did and hoped that she could trick him long enough for her to find a way to escape or get in contact with Klaus. "Thank you. Now tell me what Klaus is up to and why you're staying with him."

Damon continued driving, but Gabriella wasn't sure of how much she should tell him. "I… don't know what he's up to…" she said and she truthfully didn't know. "I'm staying with him because he reckons it's safer. I… was attacked by a vampire – my ex – some time ago and he saved me."

Her kidnapper frowned and turned his gaze back to her. "And where do you know him from?"

Gabriella blushed now, feeling her heart beat faster and faster. "He's my boyfriend. We used to date about three months ago, but… he went traveling in Europe."

"Well that explains a lot… but I'm sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but your boyfriend has been lying to you. He's a cold-hearted hybrid and he's probably only having you around for his own amusement. Human lives mean nothing to him."

Gabriella wanted to shout at him that he was wrong and that he was lying, because she knew Klaus in a way that he didn't and she knew that Klaus did have feelings for her. He had it three months ago and they were still there today, growing stronger and stronger for every day they spent together.

"I don't believe you…" she said quietly, but apparently loud enough for Damon to hear it.

He looked at her for a moment, but didn't say anything. She didn't say anything either, but just looked out of the window. She already missed Klaus and wished that she hadn't left the pub. She was thankful of the perfume Klaus had given her, though, because without it she probably could have been compelled by him. Or would her blood even stop normal vampires' compulsion?

Gabriella shook the thoughts out of her head and turned her gaze back to the road. She could see that they were heading towards a town named Mystic Falls in Virginia. She wondered of how far away she was from New York and how she was going to get back.

They drove up to an old estate near Wickery Bridge, but the minute Damon unbuckled Gabriella's seatbelt and opened her door she pushed her way out and ran as fast as she could towards the woods. That was a stupid mistake, though, because Damon just used his super speed to catch up with her and tackled her to the ground.

"I was wondering of when you were going to do something idiotic…" he said, smirking smugly and pulling her up by her arms from the ground. "But we'll just have to wait for the vervain to pass your system before I'll give compulsion another try."

"Let go of me, you bloody bastard before I rip your balls off!" Gabriella snarled furiously, fighting to break free of his iron grip.

"If you don't stop fighting and behave soon, then I'll–"

Damon was cut off by the sound of Gabriella's phone vibrating in her pocket. Damon immediately yanked it out of her pocket and smirked when he saw on the caller ID that it was Klaus. Of course Klaus was trying to reach her and was probably worried sick.

"Let's see just how much you're worth, shall we?" he said and answered the phone.

Gabriella couldn't hear what Klaus said, but Damon greeted him the smuggest way and said that his girlfriend wasn't available to answer the phone right now. Gabriella tried saying something to let Klaus know that she was still alive, but Damon quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"I know Stefan made a deal with you, so now I'm going to make one with you," he said. "Not only do I have your little girlfriend, who by the way is a _very_ beautiful thing, but since you haven't told her the whole truth about yourself, then I think I'll do it for you. Or I could also just kill her. I mean, it's not like one human life matters to you, right?"

Gabriella couldn't stand it anymore and bit down hard in Damon's hand. He finally let go of her and dropped the phone on the floor, but luckily it didn't break, so she quickly kneeled by it.

"Klaus, I'm in My–"

This time Gabriella's voice was cut off when Damon used a torn piece of his already ripped shirt to cover her mouth. He swiftly took her to the basement cellars and pushed her inside one of them, bolting the door before leaving again to continue his conversation with Klaus.

Gabriella cussed at herself mentally for being so stupid and leaving the apartment when Klaus specifically told her not to. She thought that she could handle herself and that Damon wasn't able to take her, but she underestimated him and know she could only wait for Klaus or Stefan to save her. She took deep breath and just sat down on the cold ground, leaning her back against the wall...

"He sounded pissed off, but now he knows how I feel," Damon said when he finally returned. Gabriella didn't even care to look up at him because she had many other things on her mind. "It'll be easier if you just tell me the truth. I don't want to harm you, but if you were in my shoes right now you would have done the same. Everyone would have. Well, except for Klaus, who of course went ahead and killed his siblings instead…"

"He did-what?" Gabriella asked, finally meeting his gaze. "Klaus would never do that! You're a bloody liar, you are!"

Damon snorted. "Fine, keep staying in Lalaland and believe that Klaus isn't sadistic murderer, who sacrificed three women to break his silly curse, that he _never_ butchered a girl's family for running away from him, and that he's such a completely normal hybrid, who just wants to have a little family of freaky hybrid children. Seriously, _Gabriella_? Stop being so damn naïve Gabriella. He's no good and it is better that you work with us and help us stop him."

The tears couldn't be kept inside anymore. All those accusations… they frightened her, because she didn't know if Damon was actually speaking the truth or lying to her. Of course she understood that he was angry, but she didn't know _why _exactly he was so angry at Klaus.

Before she could even ask him any questions or comment on what he said, Damon had already left. She sat alone in the quiet basement cellar and just cried silently for a while, but as the minutes passed down there she became more and more tired and eventually fell asleep. She knew that she had to save her strength to later, so she stopped fighting and accepted that she had been trapped, but the hope of Klaus one day saving her still remained.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	7. Liars

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

"_Are you freaking crazy? You can't just kidnap Klaus's girlfriend and then expect him not to try killing us for doing it!_" a man shouted.

Gabriella jolted awake and sighed heavily when she saw that she was still inside the basement cellar. She could hear Damon cussing aloud and wondered what the hell was going on.

"_How else are we going to get Stefan back, huh? By sitting in the bar and get wasted like you do?_" Damon shouted.

She tried getting up and walked up to the bolted door. She couldn't see anyone nearby, but she could hear a pair of high heels walking around in the room outside the basement. She took a deep breath and gathered all her strength for another shout directed to Damon.

"Let me out of this hell hole right now or I'll–"

Damon suddenly stood on the other side of the door and his sudden presence caused her heart to skip a beat and her to lose balance. She fell down on the ground and hit her butt, which only made her let out a nasty cuss herself and it made Damon smirk smugly.

"It was about time you woke up," he said. "Are you ready to tell me the truth of what Klaus is up to or are you still in denial of what a monster he truly is?"

Gabriella snorted and and muttered another cuss that he seemed to have heard. He rolled his eyes and left again, but the clicking sound returned and came closer to the basement. A teenage girl, who looked about 17-18 years old, appeared at the door in a beautiful dress and looked like she had just arrived from a party. There was something about her that seemed so familiar, but Gabriella couldn't remember ever meeting her before.

"I'm so sorry about what Damon did. We don't want to harm you. We just want Stefan back. My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm Stefan's girlfriend and… I love him. You would probably do everything to save Klaus too if you were in my position," she said. "I promise I'll let you out if you just help me get Stefan back. That's all I'm asking for."

Gabriella hesitated, but she could tell that Elena was being sincere, so she agreed to help her and Elena did as promised. But when Gabriella entered the living room she didn't try to flee or attacked them now that she had the chance. She walked straight up to Damon, who looked pissed off about Elena's choice to let her out, and slapped him hard across his face.

"That's for locking me up, you prick!" she snarled and kicked him even harder between his legs, which made him bent down in pain. "And _that's_ for kidnapping me!"

Gabriella heard someone snicker in the background and turned to see someone she didn't know. It was a man in his early or mid-thirties with short, who looked like he had been on a bender for the last few days. He stopped snickering when he saw her, though.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman – the very pathetic looking boyfriend of the woman Klaus turned into a vampire just so he could use her in the sacrifice and kill her." he said morosely.

"What? Klaus didn't…" Then again, she didn't know if Klaus truly had done all those things. Maybe he _was _lying to her and was hiding his dark side. Gabriella shook her head and turned her gaze to Elena, who seemed sad all of a sudden. "Is that really true? Klaus killed his siblings, Alaric's girlfriend, and sacrificed those other two women?"

Elena nodded. "We're not lying, Gabriella. I should know. The woman Alaric is talking about is my aunt Jenna and… I was one of the others he sacrificed, but if one of my friends hadn't used a spell to save me I would have been dead now. I don't know what Klaus has told you about us, but he hasn't told you everything and definitely not the truth." she said.

"But… oh, God! I can't believe this… Why would he lie to me? I don't understand…"

Gabriella sighed and sat down on the sofa. She needed a drink badly and she needed it now. She didn't want to believe all those accusations, but what if they were true? What if Klaus was hiding a monster underneath that charming, sweet, and seductive behaviour?

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. It seems like you really liked him."

Gabriella cussed at herself mentally for not seeing this coming. Of course it had been too good to be true. It always was right until she found her boyfriend's dark side and exposed him for what he really was. It had happened before, but just where her boyfriend had been unfaithful to her or was a criminal, who used her for his own personal gain.

"It's a good thing that I kidnapped you then, because if you'd stayed with Klaus for one more second then he would probably have had killed you," Damon said. "So you should in fact _thank_ me."

Gabriella snorted. "How is that supposed to cheer me up?" she retorted.

Damon shrugged and poured himself a drink. He sat down next to her on the sofa and was about to take a sip of his glass, but Gabriella quickly snatched it from him and took a large swig. He groaned and poured himself a new glass.

"What are you going to do when Klaus comes for me?" she asked worriedly.

They all shrugged except for Damon, who merely flashed one of his cocky smirks. "I don't know what you're going to do, but _I'm_ going to trade you for my brother. But first I really want to know what he's up to and don't lie to me again, because I can hear when your heart beats faster."

Gabriella groaned and took another swig. "I truly don't know what he's up to. I only know that for some reason my blood harmed him and he couldn't compel me. And no, I didn't wear or ingest any vervain before he revealed what he was. My ex-boyfriend, Derek, who was also a vampire, sent a package to my address in his name and in that package was a silver ring with the words _Hybrid Solar Eclipse _engraved inside it. That's all I know. I swear."

Damon and the others frowned, but when Alaric opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. He and Elena went to look who it was, leaving Gabriella alone with Damon.

"Your blood really harmed him?" he asked in a serious tone.

Gabriella nodded. "And his friend – Hannah – said that I had a gene that was a lot like vervain and wolfsbane, but it only works on hybrids." she answered hesitantly.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You know why you have this gene?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I lived a completely normal life before Klaus returned to London. I went to the pub, worked from nine to five, and minded my own business. Now I'm suddenly talking with a vampire about my hybrid boyfriend and why my blood hurt him."

He chuckled and raised his glass. "Welcome to my world!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes of him. "You're really not like your brother, are you?"

"Not even close. But that depends on which side of Stefan you're talking about. The one, whose on a bender now is worse than me. The other side is like a god damn saint."

"So right now you're the god damn saint?" Gabriella smirked when Damon frowned of that.

He narrowed his eyes and glared venomously at her. "I _don't_ like you."

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, but she was reminded of Klaus and sighed weakly. "Damon, I've told you the truth now and… I trust that you were not lying about Klaus when you told me all those things."

"I'm not lying, Gabriella. And if you don't believe me, then go to the cemetery and look at Jenna's grave. Klaus is… the Devil himself. He doesn't care about humans and I frankly believe that he only kept you around because you're his only weakness."

Gabriella felt the tears brimming in her eyes again and finished her drink. "Can I have some more?"

Damon nodded and poured up some more Bourbon for her and then a little more to himself. Elena and Alaric finally returned and they weren't alone. Stefan was back and he didn't look particularly happy to be back. Gabriella guessed that Klaus sent him to get her and that annoyed her immensely. Even though she was pissed off about him hiding all those things from her, then she still cared about him and knew that he was capable of loving a human. She did date him before he realized what her blood was able to do and didn't have to ask her out that time in the bar.

"Well, look at that! Steffie is back!" Damon said sarcastically, because he could tell that Stefan had changed tremendously. He consciously stepped in front of Gabriella as if to make sure that Stefan didn't just grab her. "I'm guessing you're here as Klaus's personal assistant, am I right?"

Stefan showed no emotion at all in his face. "Give me Gabriella and we won't hurt you." he said firmly.

Damon snorted. "Or what? He'll kill us? I don't know if you know it, but Gabriella might be our only way to stop him. Aren't you more interested in helping us than doing his dirty work?"

"_Damon_, I don't have time for this. _Give_ me Gabriella. I won't say it again."

"Forget it! Tell him to come for her herself, because we're not giving her to you!"

Stefan flashed his red eyes and fangs and in a flash he was suddenly on Damon, grabbing his arm and swinging him hard across the room. Alaric tried to shoot Stefan with vervain soaked arrows, but Stefan was much faster and stronger now that he was on human blood. Gabriella tried helping her captors by throwing lamps and other bottles at Stefan, but he swiftly avoided them – well, all except for one that hit him in the head and knocked him down on the floor. Alaric took this opportunity to inject vervain into Stefan's neck and that forced him to stop fighting.

Damon and Alaric then grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to the basement cellar and pushed him inside the cellar Gabriella had been inside. The door was locked before Stefan could rise to his feet, but he still tried escaping by slamming his fist hard on the door.

Gabriella felt bad about betraying Stefan, but she was scared of going back to Klaus when he'd lied to her and hid a very dark side. She still left the boarding house, though, and took off in Stefan's car. She didn't know where to go, because she was in a completely different country, so she just drove around until she found a place where she could get a drink. She stopped at the Mystic Grill and went up to the bar, ordering a whole bottle of Scotch.

"Hello, sweet–"

"Fuck off, prick!" she snarled.

The man behind her cussed and went away, but Gabriella just ignored him and took a swig of her glass. She needed to be alone more than ever and to let go of all her worries.

"Rough day?" the bartender asked friendly.

"Rough _week_," Gabriella corrected. "Why do people have to keep secrets from each other?"

"Because they're scared that the person they like or care about won't like them then…" she heard a familiar voice say.

Gabriella didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She gulped and looked at Klaus anyway, who sat next to her with a worried look on his face.

"You didn't think that I was going to let Stefan save you all by himself, did you?"

She didn't answer, but just shrugged and took another swig of her glass. She was starting to get drunk and when she was drunk she never hid how she felt about someone.

"You lied to me," she said. "I trusted you and you… lied right to my face."

"Gabriella… they're all liars. You don't know them, but you know me and I care about you. They don't. Are you really going to trust them after how they _kidnapped_ you?"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	8. Date

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

"Are you in love with me? Can you honestly say that you have strong feelings for me?" Gabriella asked instead of answering.

Klaus was dumbstruck when she asked him that, but he thought about it and took his time to figure it out. The waiting made Gabriella anxious and she was about to leave, but Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist.

"I am," he said and he sounded a tad surprised of his answer, but Gabriella could tell that he was telling the truth. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry getting you in danger. And for hiding certain things that in fact are true."

"Like what?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

Klaus hesitated, but gave her a kiss on her cheek and whispered: "I'll tell you when we're alone…"

Gabriella nodded understandingly and went with him out to his car. She still didn't trust him completely, but she wanted to give him another chance, because she had seen a side of him that was real and that was the opposite of the monster that Damon and Elena had described. Klaus wanted to go back and get Stefan, but she managed to convince him into just letting Stefan stay with his girlfriend, because she knew that Elena and Damon missed him.

"Are you going to tell me about those secret plans of yours or do I have to tickle you until you spill?" she asked curiously on their way to a house in the outskirts of Mystic Falls that Klaus owned.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You're seriously going to tickle me? While I'm _driving_?" he asked.

Gabriella giggled. "Hell yeah!"

He shook his head of her. "You're bleedin' mad! But since I don't fancy seeing you dead, then I'm going to tell you some of my plan. You remember that ring I showed you?"

She nodded and regretted a bit that she told the others about it. "What about it?"

"Hannah found a legend about it. According to the legend it did belong to one of the witches who cursed me – specifically the oldest in the tribe – and this ring of hers holds the power to turn anyone into a human, but it's not everyone who can wear it. If vampires wear it they'll die and the same thing happens to werewolves, whereas on witches it will either drive them mad or… well, kill them too. It can also give a human immortality, so it's a pretty powerful little thing."

_That _surprised Gabriella, but there was still something that bothered her. "And what about the inscription? What does it mean?"

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know it yet, but Hannah is trying to figure it out. She reckons it has something to do with some sort of ritual that involves it, but… you never know."

They didn't say another word after that, but when they finally arrived at the beautiful 19th century house, the first thing Klaus did was to pull her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. She hesitated at first, but eventually kissed him back and forgot about all the crazy things that had happened the last few days. She let him pin her to the wall and enjoyed the kiss as it became more and more heated for every second that passed by.

Gabriella knew that if she didn't stop him soon, then they were going to end up in his bed or he would get too carried away and bite her again, so she broke free of his honeysweet lips and saw that his eyes had turned bright yellow, his veins were pulsating visibly before her eyes, and his fangs were starting to extend. He touched one of his fangs with his tongue and chuckled when he noticed that it was extended.

"Sorry," he said and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Go take a bath and get cleaned and then I'll cook dinner for us. You must be starving."

"Oh God yes! It feels like I haven't eaten for days!" Gabriella exclaimed and sighed in relief.

She gave him a soft kiss and went searching for the bathroom. When she finally found it she was astonished of its size and beauty and just stood for a moment, taking in every detail of the 19th century inspired bathroom. She had always had to work her way up and never had anything handed to her, so it amazed her to live in this kind of home and to be able to buy whatever she wanted to without having to work hard every day.

Gabriella took in a few deep breaths before she undressed and took a nice, long bath in the beautiful standalone tub. She washed the dirt and blood off her body and when she finished she wrapped a towel around her and snuck downstairs to see what exactly Klaus was cooking. Already as she entered the kitchen she could smell something delicious in the air and the delicious smell made her stomach growl loudly. Klaus heard it and turned around, smiling at the sight of her.

"Dinner's not ready yet and the same goes for you," he said and chuckled. "I brought your clothes with me. It's in the third room to the right upstairs."

Gabriella hurried upstairs and dressed, dried her hair, and put on some makeup, and then hurried back down to Klaus, who was now completely done. He'd even decorated a table with candles, silver cutlery, and a single red rose was in a vase in the middle, making the table look like it had been taken out from a dinner scene in a romantic movie.

"This reminds me of our second date," Gabriella said, taking a seat at the table. Klaus came with their dinner and placed a plate in front of her before taking a seat too with his plate. "You remember that date?"

"You mean the one where you kicked me literally in the ass?" Klaus asked.

Gabriella giggled of the memory and nodded. "But you were asking for it anyway. You could just have been a gentleman and kept your eyes off that blond chick's boobs!" she said.

Klaus chuckled and poured up some red wine for both of them, but Gabriella had had enough to drink today, so she didn't drink anything to begin with. Although she wanted to treasure the sight of the delicious dinner Klaus had made, then she was still starving, so she immediately began to eat and every bite tasted like a piece of Heaven in her mouth.

Klaus chuckled every now and then and found her lack of manners quite amusing, but he'd always loved that about her. She wasn't posh, she didn't act like a woman from the 19th or 18th century, and when she didn't like something she would let people know of it – usually, with a couple of profanities. Under all that rawness, there still existed a woman, though, and that woman was what kept his humanity intact for now.

"You like the food?" he asked, smirking teasingly.

Gabriella looked at him as if it wasn't obvious that she did and grinned. "Of course! But… there _is_ something that's missing." she answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

She smiled brightly. "Music, Klaus! You can't have a romantic dinner without music."

Klaus laughed and told her to wait for a moment. He left the room and when he came back he was accompanied by a whole orchestra. Gabriella was completely speechless and didn't know what to think of this romantic gesture.

"You are… a very, very strange hybrid, Klaus," she said and giggled. "Do you always do this for your date or are you just trying to get me in to bed with you?"

Klaus laughed and took her hand, leading her to the living room while the orchestra prepared themselves.

"A little of both, but mostly the latter," he said teasingly. "I'm glad you put on the red dress, but… you would look so much better without it."

Gabriella snorted and laughed.

_Yup, that's the same old Klaus I know,_ she thought and shook her head of him. _I wonder if he still has the same skills in bed…_

The slow and beautiful music began playing and Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body. She wrapped hers around his neck and looked at every inch of his face, wondering what he was thinking right now.

"You've never told me about your childhood… I reckon you owe me a story about your life in the 11th century."

Klaus sighed, but he knew that she wasn't going to budge, so he gave in. "Well… I don't know where to start, but… I can tell you that I am the youngest of my mother's seven children. My other siblings are named Marco, Adrienne, Alice, Emilia, Callum, and Elijah."

"That's a lot of siblings! I only have two older brothers. My oldest brother – Robert – is in the air force, while my other brother – Lee – is in the army. And now you know why I'm far from girlish (!)"

Klaus smirked and pulled her in for a tender kiss that made Gabriella's heart melt. She closed her eyes as she kissed him back, ignoring the fact that a small orchestra was standing in the living room and watching them. Of course they were all under compulsion, but that didn't mean that they weren't able to stare.

However, Klaus broke free of the kiss and moved his hands a little lower, pressing her body so close to him that he was able to feel her heartbeat. Her heart began pounding faster and she knew that it was driving him. She wanted to give him some of her blood, but even if she allowed him to bite her then he wouldn't be able to drink it, because it was like drinking acid to him.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you were so persistent on going on a date with me?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Klaus chuckled. "Never!" he teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in to a passionate kiss. Klaus waved at the orchestra to leave and they did without hesitating. They moved over to the sofa and lay down on it in a tight embrace. The next couple of minutes passed by like seconds and everything around them began fading away the deeper and more passionate the kisses became.

Gabriella leaned her head back and enjoyed the feeling of his lips as they trailed along her jaw line and moved down the side of her neck, his fangs gently grazing her skin as he did so.

Even though they'd had problems the last couple of days and she still didn't trust him completely, then she knew for sure that he had told her the truth when he said that he was in love with her. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her and he couldn't deny it even if it never was his intention to fall for her and he truly was the kind of monster Damon and Elena had described.

But because she didn't trust him fully she stopped his hand that was moving slowly up her bare legs under her dress and broke the fiery kisses.

"W-wait," she panted, chest heaving and heart beating furiously. Klaus moved a tad away from her and let her sit up. "I know you really want to and it's not because I don't want to too, because I really, really do, but…"

"I know," Klaus said and sat up properly. He smiled kindly, but she could still see the disappointment in his eyes. "You should rest anyway. It's been a long day."

Gabriella nodded and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Klaus."

He smiled a bit more and took her hand, leading her back up to their bedroom. Gabriella fixated her gaze on his face as they undressed and tried figuring out what he was thinking.

_I wish he would just tell me the truth – no matter how much it'll hurt to hear it._

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	9. Trouble In Paradise

**A/N: Hi... so, um, yeah I didn't die if that's what you were worried about xD There are two reasons of why I'm updating so late. 1 - I've been worried of that you guys weren't that interested in it anymore since I wasn't getting that many reviews. 2 - my teachers are giving me tons of homework! -_-'**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts and... enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 9:

Klaus was in the shower when Gabriella woke up the following morning, so she took the opportunity to take a look around in the house and maybe find the answers to her questions. She opened the drawers, looked inside the wardrobe, and checked the pockets of Klaus's clothes, until she suddenly found the ring Derek didn't want Klaus to have.

It shone in that strange way again the minute she touched it and when she tried putting it on her right ring finger, she felt a flow of energy run through her veins that made her let out a gasp. She tried taking it off, but the ring wouldn't budge.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she muttered and looked worriedly around to make sure that Klaus wasn't there.

Gabriella hurried in to one of the other bathrooms and smeared her finger in soap, but it felt like the ring had glued itself to her finger. She groaned, but then she suddenly heard Klaus call her name and panicked. If he found out that she'd put the ring on and that it was now stuck on her, he was going to become furious. He might actually kill her…

"There you are!" Klaus suddenly said, making her flinch.

Gabriella quickly hid her hands behind her and tried to act normal, but failed miserably and it wasn't just because of the sight of Klaus standing in front of her, wearing only a towel around his waist. She looked shyly away, which made him chuckle and walk closer to her.

"What did you do, Gabby?" he asked teasingly.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. I just… put on some clothes before you catch a cold!" she answered and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. But then he spotted the ring on her finger and he raised the hand he held closer to his eyes to make sure that he wasn't just imagining the ring on her. "Yeah, about that…"

"You put the ring on?" He sounded more anxious than pissed off.

"I just wanted to try it, but I never expected it to get stuck. Sorry."

Klaus's eyes widened now. "It's-what?"

She blushed and pulled her hand back. "It's stuck. I've tried to take it off, but… it's like it's super glued to my finger and-and I felt this weird… energy inside me when I put it on, but–"

Gabriella stopped when she saw Klaus smile and wondered what could make him smile like that when they were in big trouble.

"What? Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Because you just confirmed my suspicion," Klaus answered, pulling her clothes to his damp body. "Looks like I don't have to waste my time looking for an ancestor of the woman, who cursed me."

"What? I'm related to the witch?"

"Apparently. Or else you just have very thick fingers…"

Gabriella slapped him in the back of his head and walked away, but she could still hear him laughing in the background. She couldn't believe that she was actually related to the witch, who cursed Klaus and couldn't stop herself from worrying if Klaus knew this before they met.

Did he charm his way to her heart just so she wouldn't curse him too?

Or did he genuinely have feelings for her?

"I was joking! Of course your fingers are nothing but beautiful!" Klaus said, standing right behind her in the kitchen.

Gabriella flinched again and pushed him away, because he kept surprising her. "Stop doing that! It's bloody annoying!" she huffed and began making herself a cup of tea.

Klaus laughed and slipped his arms around her waist from behind, pushing her close to him. She had to fight hard to resist the temptation to jump on him and he knew that.

"Have I mentioned how incredible beautiful and sexy you are?" he whispered seductively into her ear, making her heart beat faster.

"Not lately, no. But stop changing the subject. What does it mean that I now can't take this ring off? I mean, am I supposed to do something or… what?" she said.

Klaus turned her around and trapping her between him and the countertop. "First I need to talk with Hannah and then I'll tell you what it means. I do know that it's to our advantage, though, and this little thing will hopefully keep you safe from now on."

Gabriella grinned. "You do know that Hannah has a crush on me, right? So be careful. She might charm her way to my heart and take me from you."

Klaus smirked mischievously. "As if I would mind that…"

She blushed and tried pushing him away, but his lips crashed with hers and she couldn't resist kissing him back. Luckily, the phone rang, so Klaus had to let go of her and she was able to get a cup of tea and change to dry clothes. She caught herself staring at the ring sometimes and thought about what else it was able to do. She was about to try taking it off again when her mobile suddenly started ringing. The caller ID was hidden, so she had no clue of who it was.

"Hello?" she said hesitantly.

"_Gabriella, it's me, Stefan,_" The sound of his voice sent a shiver down Gabriella's back. She decided to step outside on the porch, because she wanted to hear him out before she said anything to Klaus or hang up on him. "_I know you don't trust us and I understand why you did what you did, but whatever Klaus tells you, then do not sleep with him. He's trying to start a race of hybrids and if he succeeds then everyone will be in danger – humans and supernatural beings alike. And I know you don't want that._"

"And why should I believe you? You say Klaus is lying and he says you're lying."

Stefan sighed. "_Ask Klaus about what happened between him and his siblings. Or better – go visit Jenna Sommer's grave. Then you'll know who you can trust._"

He hung up and Gabriella stayed outside for a moment to think about what Stefan had said. There were two ways to find out if Klaus had lied to her and one of these ways involved her having to leave the house, which Klaus probably wouldn't allow. But it was also the most efficient way, because then she would find out if Elena's aunt really did die recently because of Klaus.

"Gabby? What are you doing outside?" Klaus asked, while getting his coat on.

"You're leaving?" Gabriella asked instead.

Klaus nodded. "I need to take care of a few things, but I'll be back soon. Hannah is coming over, though, and will protect you."

"Oh… Klaus, there's something I need to know before you leave. It's… about your siblings."

Klaus sighed, but sat down next to her. "What about them?"

"What ever happened to them? I mean, after you were cursed and all that…"

"I killed them. Is that what you want to hear? I admit that I did do it, but I deserve to tell you why. The minute my siblings found out that I was the product of our mother's affair they despised me and helped my stepfather killing my real father and his family. Everyone except for Elijah, who stood by my side for centuries – only to betray me later like the rest of them. Everyone I love and care about always betray me. I don't want you to become one of them."

Gabriella was shocked to hear this, but in some ways she actually understood Klaus. However, being betrayed by your own family didn't necessarily mean that he was allowed to kill them. And that was why she stopped Klaus when he was about to leave.

"Did Jenna betray you as well since you killed her?" she asked.

Klaus stopped walking abruptly and she could tell by the way he hesitated that he really did kill Elena's aunt. She couldn't accept that he'd kept something like that from her and wondered how many more innocent people he had killed for his own personal gain.

"You want to leave now you know the truth?" Klaus merely asked when he saw her shocked facial expression. "Yes, I did kill her. I killed her because Damon freed the werewolf and vampire I was supposed to sacrifice to begin with."

"But why did Jenna then have to die? Please tell me. I want to understand how you can be sweet, caring, and in love at one moment and the next you're… you're a monster, who kill innocent people for your own personal gain."

Klaus's jaw tightened and even though she was starting to tremble, then he didn't go to her to comfort her or to tell her what she wanted to her. He told the truth. "It's just the way I am, Gabriella. It's what I've become after 1000 years and… I can't change that. You can hate me if you want, but that won't change how I feel about you."

Klaus didn't say anything more, but just left and soon after Gabriella also left. She couldn't stand to sit and wait in the house when the house reminded her of him and how she ended up there. She needed a drink badly, so she went to the Mystic Grill and ordered something strong even though it was only afternoon.

The bartender could tell that she needed a drink, so he gave her a double shot of Bourbon for free. For a couple of minutes she sat in silence and drank the Bourbon, but then the bartender suddenly gave her a glass of Scotch that she didn't order and she looked worriedly around to check if Klaus was here, because he was one of the last persons she wanted to meet right now.

"A compliment from the guy with the leather jacket," the bartender said, nodding towards no other than Damon Salvatore, who sat nearby her. "Want me to send it back?"

Gabriella shook her head and poured the Scotch carelessly into the glass with Bourbon. She took a large swig of it and enjoyed the calming sensation that washed over her mind.

"You don't strike as an alcoholic to me, but seeing you now…" Damon said, taking a seat next to her at the bar.

"Says the vamp who's drinking Scotch in the afternoon…" Gabriella said dryly without looking at him.

Damon chuckled and took a sip of his glass. "Trouble in Paradise?"

Gabriella snorted. "Bloody hell, you actually have a brain!"

That made him laugh, but Gabriella ignored him and just took another swig. She was not even starting to get drunk by the time she finished her drink and instead of going home she ordered another drink.

"Is that the ring you talked about?" Damon asked curiously, pointing towards the ring on her finger – the one that got stuck.

"Yes, but don't even bother try getting your hands on it. It's stuck," she answered. "According to Klaus that's a good thing, but… I'm not too sure about that."

Damon raised an eyebrow at that. "Let's just forget about that freak of nature and enjoy another drink, shall we?"

Gabriella laughed now, which made him frown. "Are you trying to get me drunk? Because if you are then good luck. I've been drinking since I was 16. I can handle a lot of alcohol, you know!"

"I beg to differ. Let's make a little competition out of it if you truly do have a very strong liver that is… which I hardly believe you do."

"Oh, that I do! Bartender! Give this dick and I 15 shots of tequila! Pronto!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	10. Elijah

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the many lovely reviews, faves, and alerts! It's nice to see that you're still interested and if you want another chap tomorrow, then just remember to review! ;)**

**As you may have noticed then I changed the summary some time ago, but it's still the same plot - just with a few changes and one of those changes is named Elijah, so there will be some Gabriella/Elijah moments too ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

"Giving up yet?" Damon asked teasingly, wiggling his dark eyebrows.

Gabriella could feel that she'd almost reached her limit, but she shook her head and slurped down her 30th shot of tequila.

"Never! I have power purple brain-whoops! I mean, I have brain power purple-no, I… oh, forget it!" she said and tapped hard on the bar, so the bartender would come back to them with more drinks.

But the bartender eyed her worriedly. "You sure she can take more drinks? If she passes out or have alcohol poisoning then it's on you, pal." he said, nodding towards Damon.

Damon grinned, but then suddenly grabbed him by his shirt, which made Gabriella giggling without anyone knowing why. Not even she knew why she giggled, but while Damon compelled the bartender to keep the shots coming, she staggered away from the bar and went to the bathroom to throw up. She might still be awake, but her stomach refused to contain any more alcohol for now. And when she went to the sink to wash the bitter taste away, she suddenly got an idea that she thought at the moment was brilliant. She called Klaus, who immediately answered.

"_You're pissed off with me, aren't you?_" he said.

"A teensy weensy bit! But it's aaaalllll good!" she said and sat down with her back against the wall. "Have I told you that you got a fine ass?"

Klaus chuckled. "_You're wasted!_"

"I most certainly am not! I'm F I N E! Fine! But I do miss you and your ass!"

Another chuckle escaped Klaus's lips, "_Where you're at? I fancy partying with you when you're in this amusing state…_"

"Ohh, _purple_! I completely forgot about the competition! Bye, love!"

Gabriella hung up and staggered back to Damon, who was bickering with Stefan about something that she didn't really bother to find out what was. She just slung her arms around Damon and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, making Stefan frown and look confusedly at her.

"Stefaaaan! Nice to see you again, buddy! Are you joining the competition, because if you arrrrree… ha ha, that sounded funny. Rrrauwww!" Gabriella purred and giggled once more, but that only made the frown on him deepen.

"She's drunk?" he asked incredulously.

"Nooo-way Jo… how do you say that phrase again?" she answered, looking at Damon with wondering eyes.

Damon smirked. "It doesn't matter. C'mon! Let's see if you can beat me!" he said.

Gabriella nodded and slurped down five more shots before she finally blacked out and fell down from her chair. She could sense that she was moved, but where to she didn't know. She just knew that she was going to have a banging headache when she woke up and that made her cuss at herself mentally – mostly because Klaus didn't know where she was and couldn't help her.

However, when Gabriella finally woke up she felt someone stroke her cheek gently. At first she thought that it was Klaus, but then she opened her eyes and met a familiar pair of seducing sky-blue eyes and that made her confused. She tried to sit up, but the banging headache that came like a lightning bolt forced her to lie down on the massive bed instead. She immediately feared that she'd done something stupid and looked down at her body, but was relieved to see that she was still wearing her clothes.

"I didn't take advantage of you if that's what you're worrying about. Although… I was tempted. Especially, after how fun you become after 30 shots of tequila," Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. Gabriella snorted and put a hand on her head. She was cold, but still a tad sweaty and felt like she was going to throw up anytime soon. "I have someone who wants to talk with you. His name is Elijah. He's one of Klaus's brothers."

Gabriella frowned. "What? But didn't Klaus kill his siblings?" she asked, sitting up carefully.

"You can't kill an Original permanently, so no. Stefan showed me where Klaus hid his siblings and we woke him up." he answered.

Gabriella was still confused. "And he says he wants to talk with _me_?"

Damon nodded and helped her off his bed. He helped her downstairs to the living room where a familiar man sat in a dark suit and drank a glass filled with blood. There was something in the way he looked at her when he moved his gaze up from the glass that made her heartbeat sped up and she let out a faint gasp.

This man – Elijah – was one of Klaus's older brothers and although they only shared the same mother, then there was a very striking resemblance between them. Especially in the way they looked at her and that made her feel guilty, because she _was_ still in love with Klaus and he was waiting for her to come home to him.

"You're Elijah?" Gabriella asked hesitantly.

In a blink of an eye he suddenly stood in front of her and looked deep into her hazel eyes. He didn't say anything at first, but he leaned closely to her neck without touching her and inhaled the scent of her skin, making her heart beat faster and faster for every passing second. He leaned back a tad and she was unable to read his facial expression, for he showed no emotion at all. He placed his hand on her cheek and the touch of his skin on hers sent warm tingles through her body that she shouldn't be feeling – not because of him anyway.

"You look just like her," he said and his gaze trailed down her body to the silver ring. "Who gave you this ring?"

Gabriella hesitated, but she reminded herself of that he was just Klaus's brother and not some random vampire, who wanted to drain her for blood and then he also mentioned that she looked like someone he knew very well and who might be the reason for why he was looking as if he'd just seen an old flame from his past.

"I… took it. From Klaus," she said and clenched the hand that bore the ring. "Who do I look like?"

Elijah didn't answer, but walked away from her and up to Damon, Elena, and Stefan. Gabriella sighed and let her tense body relax, but then she suddenly felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket and that made her heart beat fast again.

"Um… where is your bathroom?" she asked, pretending to feel nauseous again.

"Down the hall to the left. Try not to puke on the carpet, will you?" Damon said teasingly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and hurried down to the bathroom. She actually did have to throw up and after cleaning her mouth once again from the bitter taste she took out her mobile and read the text Klaus had sent her.

_U OK?_

Gabriella quickly wrote back that she was hung-over, but nevertheless OK and immediately received another text from him.

_Where u at?_

This question made her gulp and sit down on the cold floor, wondering what she was going to tell him. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she was still angry with him after their little fall out and wished that he would trust her enough to tell her about his plans and why he did what he did.

_Salvatore's home, but DON'T come. I'll get back soon._

A few minutes passed by, but she didn't get to read the new text from Klaus, because the door suddenly opened, revealing a concerned Elena.

"Are you alright? I heard Damon made you drunk yesterday…" she said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just a bit hung-over," Gabriella said. "Do you have some Aspirins?"

Elena nodded and showed her to the kitchen where she found a couple of Aspirins that Gabriella needed badly along with a cup of strong coffee. She made the coffee herself, but she was distracted by two things that just wouldn't disappear from her mind. She couldn't forget that Elijah had told her that she looked like someone he knew and she wanted to know what the text from Klaus said.

After making sure that no one was watching, she took out her mobile again and checked the text. She instinctively smiled when she read it and all the anger she'd felt towards Klaus began disappearing. She couldn't stay mad at him. She was crazy about him and nothing was going to change that. But that might soon change if he didn't tell her the whole truth soon.

_I luv u too. Try 2 behave, K?_

Klaus sent a winking smiley as a reply and that made her giggling a bit and shaking her head of him. She tugged the mobile back in to her pocket and when she turned around with her coffee cup in her hand she almost walked into Damon. Luckily, she didn't spill anything, but Damon still flashed his trademark smirk.

"You know he's taking advantage of what you are and still you love him? Do I need to drag you out of Lalaland?" he asked.

_Do I need to kick you between your legs?_ Gabriella couldn't stop herself from thinking and rolled her eyes. _I bet many women secretly want to beat the crap out of him…_

"I_ know_ that what Klaus did was wrong and I know that he probably doesn't regret doing it, but I… I can't change how I feel about him just like that. It's like me saying to you can't care about your brother anymore or be friends with Elena." she said.

"She's right, Damon," Stefan said. "We can't force her into hating Klaus."

Gabriella nodded, but she didn't take her eyes off Damon's. Their eyes stayed locked on each other for a couple of minutes and both of them seemed too stubborn to walk away, so Elena cleared her throat loudly and made them turn their gaze to her instead.

"Gabriella, we don't expect you to cooperate with us, but could you please try keeping his human side alive? Stefan has told me how much Klaus cares about you and… we were hoping that maybe you could change him or at least make him stop whatever he's trying to do." she said.

"Of course… I promise I'll try, but I can't say that'll work. He's so… stubborn."

She sighed and when she'd finished her coffee Elijah offered to drive her to her home. None of them said anything, until they were halfway there. Gabriella mostly didn't know what to say even though she had a lot of questions about what he meant when he said that she looked like someone, while Elijah was silent because he probably didn't want to tell her too much.

"What was her name?" she finally dared to ask.

Elijah glanced at her, but kept his emotionless facial expression. "Johanna," he said and the name sounded familiar on her tongue. She repeated it soundlessly over and over again and the more she did it the more she began sensing something hidden inside her. "She loved him unconditionally."

"What? Who?"

"Klaus. She loved Klaus. But…" Elijah sighed weakly. "He did not love her back. He was blinded by the woman who betrayed him and broke his heart."

Gabriella felt a twinge in her heart when she heard that, because that made her wonder if Klaus loved her and if he saw the resemblance between her and Johanna, who had obviously been madly in love with her. She wanted to ask what happened to her, but a part of her feared the answer…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	11. Johanna

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves, and alerts! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 11:

Elijah dropped Gabriella off a few blocks away from her home and when she finally reached her home, she found Klaus seated on the porch with a cup of blood in his hand. He wore a plain grey-white shirt with a low-cut V-neck that allowed Gabriella to catch a glimpse of his muscular, smooth chest and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows – revealing more of his appealing muscles that she always had a weakness for.

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks for a moment, remembering what Elijah said about Johanna being in love with him without the love being returned, and that made her angry with him. She took off one of her high heeled stilettos and was about to throw it at him, but Klaus had disappeared from the porch. She frowned and looked around and suddenly felt someone poke her back, making her turn around and slap Klaus hard the moment she spotted him.

However, Klaus didn't hurt her because of it, but just stood there and frowned as if he thought that everything was just OK between them. For a moment it had been OK between them, but then Elijah revealed the thing about Johanna and the rage came back.

"I'm guessing you're not drunk anymore," he said, daring to flash a cocky smirk. That earned him another slap, but this time Klaus caught her hand in mid-air and held it in an iron grip. "Why are you suddenly mad at me? What did they tell you this time?"

Gabriella hesitated."You remember Johanna? You know, the girl from your past who just happens to look exactly like me, whom you never felt like telling me!" she said angrily.

Klaus frowned and looked genuinely confused. "Johanna…?" Then it suddenly dawned him and he let go of her wrist, taking a step back. "Oh… You met my brother?"

She nodded and embraced herself because she was shivering without knowing why. It wasn't cold outside, but she felt cold on the inside and her heart was pounding hard against her chest. Klaus signed for her to follow him inside, but she shook her head defiantly.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

Klaus avoided her gaze on purpose now. "She killed herself. I don't know why… she just did, but… maybe Elijah does. He was her best friend and completely smitten with her if I remember correctly. He was heartbroken when she died, but… that happens. People die sometimes." he answered as if Johanna never meant anything to him.

That only made it hurt so much more inside her. "You're telling me that you never in a million years ever realized that I looked just like a girl from your past?"

Klaus's jaw tightened and he finally dared to meet her gaze again. "Gabriella, it's been 1000 years since I last saw her and I wasn't even that close to her. She was just a girl from my village, who liked spending time with me and Elijah."

Gabriella was tempted to tell him that Johanna secretly was in love with him, but it probably wouldn't matter. Klaus never loved Johanna, because he was too busy making a huge mistake by falling in love with the wrong woman, who just ended up betraying him… and then there was of course also Elijah, who secretly was in love with Johanna and who might have feel some of those feelings for Johanna for her. It was a disaster-of-a-love-quadrangle and if she wasn't being careful history would be repeating itself.

"Gabriella, just because I don't remember Johanna and that she happens to look just like you, then it doesn't mean that I don't love you. I do and sometimes… it truly annoys me. You know what kind of a monster I am, so you also know how hard it is for me to feel this way about you. Especially, when I know that you only need one good reason to curse or maybe even kill me."

"I can't kill you, Klaus…" And it was true. She couldn't make herself do such thing when she felt so strongly about him too.

"I know. And you know why I know that?"

Gabriella shrugged and he took a step closer to her – so close that her heart began to flutter and their lips were only inches from touching.

"If you'd wanted me dead, I'd be dead by now and we wouldn't have this conversation." Klaus said.

"I can still change my mind…" she teased, picking on the hem of his shirt.

She let her finger trail down his exposed skin and met his blue eyes. They reminded her of Damon's eyes and made her freeze up for a moment, until she felt Klaus's hands slip around her waist and his lips gently touching her cheek.

His lips moved down her jaw line to her and sent warm, tingling shivers through her body. She began understanding how Johanna could fall so much in love with him, but it still bothered her that Klaus might be the reason to why Johanna killed herself.

Did she think that Klaus didn't care about her?

Or was it because he broke her heart by falling for someone else?

Those two questions nagged her and since she didn't have any alcohol to take her mind off her worries, she decided to let herself be engrossed by the engulfing feeling Klaus made her feel whenever his lips touched her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips slightly, allowing Klaus's lips and tongue to play with hers. He always knew how to make her heart beat fast and her blood feel like it was boiling.

In a flash they were suddenly inside and Gabriella felt the bed under her. She knew what was going to happen soon and didn't care anymore. She missed him and wanted to show him how much she loved him. She ignored the warning Stefan had given her about doing it and let Klaus fully undress her this time. He took his time and explored every inch of her body with his lips, sending countless of tingling shivers through her body.

Gabriella closed her eyes and enjoyed every bit of her time alone with him. She forgot about what he'd done and whether or not he truly loved her, because she wanted this and needed this right now more than ever. That was why she decided to let him in to her heart that day. She let him kiss her body in all the right places, touch her delicately with the tips of his fingers, and made her feel like the world around them disappeared. There was only them and nothing more.

When Gabriella finally succeeded in getting Klaus under her for once and took control of something she knew he had centuries of experience in, she sat up straight and watched as a smile formed on his lips of the sight of her slim and curvy body figure.

"Remember last time we were in this…" He smirked. "…_position_?"

Gabriella giggled, but nodded and planted a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and let his hands glide slowly down her bare body. She broke the passionate kiss, though, because she too was reminded of something.

"Didn't you promise not to bite me the next time?" she asked teasingly.

Klaus chuckled and pushed a stray of her long, wavy hair behind her ear. "Whoops! Oh, well! It's not like you don't fancy it anyway…" he said.

Gabriella blushed and looked away, giving Klaus the opportunity to move her under him so quickly that he accidentally lost his balance and fell down on the floor with Gabriella on top of him once again and the covers half covering their naked bodies.

"How well do you reckon that went?" Gabriella laughed, but suddenly she was under him again and they continued making love on the floor.

Although Gabriella didn't have the stamina of a hybrid, then she still enjoyed every bit of their time together – even when she was left panting in the end and sweated like she'd just run a marathon. She tugged herself close to Klaus's cool body and rested her head on his broad shoulders, letting him stroke her cheek gently with his fingers.

"Damn you and your sexy skills!" she teased, making him chuckle and meet her eyes.

"You didn't complain last time. If I remember correctly, then you actually said that – and I quote – 'I can literally die happy now'!" Klaus teased.

Gabriella's face became flushed, but she didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes and rested in his tight embrace.

"Did they tell you anything? Or did you tell them something?" Klaus suddenly asked.

Gabriella met his eyes and could tell that he was slightly worried. He was worried because he feared that she was going to betray him like all the other women he fell madly in love with did.

"Besides advising me to stay away from you and saying that I shouldn't sleep with you then no, they didn't tell me anything," she said. "But I'm not going to tell whether or not I said anything before you tell me what you're really up to. Why are you so interested in my ring?"

Klaus groaned and sat up with Gabriella on his lap. "Well, besides the obvious then I'm currently interested in finding a way to become stronger."

"Stronger? You're already a hybrid. How strong do you want to be?"

He chuckled softly. "Gabriella, I may be a hybrid, but I'm not completely invincible."

"Oh… so I'm the only one who can beat your sorry ass?" Gabriella grinned, but Klaus just laughed of her.

"You're the only one I'll _let_ beat my sorry ass," he corrected, but that just earned him a smack in the back of his head and that she left him alone on the floor. Gabriella grabbed her panties and Klaus's white-grey shirt and pulled them on much to his dismay. "How's your ass? Sore?"

Gabriella snorted. "That sounded nothing but perverted! But my ass is fine, thank you. I would appreciate if you stopped biting it, though – particularly with your fangs!" she said.

Klaus smirked and in a flash he suddenly stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and pressing her close to his.

"Gabby?" he said quietly.

"Yes, _Niklaus_?" she teased.

Klaus groaned, regretting that he ever told her his full name. "Will you marry me?"

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat and she turned around, completely startled by his sudden choice of question. She gulped and her mouth suddenly felt dry, but she was able to make out one audible word that not even Klaus expected to hear.

"Why?" she asked.

"I love you, that's why." he answered simply.

Gabriella shook her head. "I mean, why now?"

He cupped her face between his hands and gently stroked her rosy cheeks with his thumbs. It calmed her nerves and heart that was pounding furiously inside her chest.

"I don't know how you do it, but… when I'm with you I feel so… _alive_. I feel strong and… I'm genuinely happy for the first time in my life."

"Truly?"

He kissed her tenderly, making her legs begin to tremble under her. "Truly."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	12. A Perfect Girlfriend

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

Gabriella was sat outside on the porch of her new home, drinking a cup of blackberry tea to calm her nerves and distract her from her worries since Klaus had (surprisingly) banned her from getting drunk again. He had left to take care of some business, so she was left alone with Hannah and 500-year-old vampire by the name of Simon, who seemed twice as secretive as Klaus and Elijah combined, which was a lot (!)

Ever since Gabriella had said yes to marry Klaus she had heard these… _thoughts_ that didn't belong to herself and last night she dreamt about Johanna. She had a feeling that this connection to Johanna ran deeper than just their same looks and relation. She had also been wondering how she could be related to the witch, who cursed Klaus if the witch's daughter killed herself before she had a child of her own. The only two persons who could tell her about Johanna were Klaus himself and his brother, but Klaus wasn't home at the moment, which meant that she had to find Elijah.

"Um, Gabby, are you busy right now?" Hannah asked hesitantly.

Gabriella looked up from her mug with the text that said _I 3 Vampires_ that Klaus had bought to her for fun and turned her gaze to the red haired witch, who sat down next to her.

"No, is something wrong?" Gabriella answered, noticing the worried look in Hannah's eyes.

Hannah shook her head. "It's just that… I reckon it might be time for me to teach you how to use some of your powers. You _are_ a witch after all."

"Oh… um, sure. How do I learn how to use them?"

The young witch smiled and handed her a book with spells in a strange language, directions of how to do a ritual, and a few notes on which herbs harmed a certain creature.

"You could start out by reading this and memorizing the spells on the first three pages to tomorrow and then we'll practice using those spells. OK?"

Gabriella nodded and thanked Hannah for being so kind to her, but she didn't begin memorizing the spells immediately after Hannah had left. She wanted to, but she was more focused on getting the answers to her questions, so she made sure that no one was watching her before she stepped off the porch and walked towards the car.

However, Gabriella forgot all about Simon, who certainly hadn't forgot his assignment and was stopped by him when she reached the car. She gulped and felt her heart beat faster, because she knew that she would be scolded now for going against Klaus's orders.

"Hopefully, you were not trying to leave, were you?" Simon asked nonchalantly.

"Nope! Not at all, I… I just wanted to check if… the left tire was flat, because it looked flat from the porch," Gabriella lied and gave the left tire in the back a kick. "Nothing wrong with that! Guess I must have been mistaken."

Simon narrowed his eyes at her. "Guess so…"

Gabriella didn't like this vampire one bit, but she didn't want to piss him off, so she went back to the porch and first let out the breath she didn't know that she was holding when Simon walked back inside the house.

"Fine! Guess I'll just call Klaus then…" she murmured and took out her mobile. She called Klaus, but was sent to voicemail, because he was too busy to pick up his phone, which annoyed Gabriella immensely. "Great, my own fiancé is ignoring me! That's just bloody fantastic!"

Gabriella groaned and wanted to hit someone, but then she suddenly noticed a piece of paper in front of her on the ground and the anger faded away. She picked the piece of paper up and read it.

_We need to talk._

_Meet me at the Grill at three._

_Elijah._

She groaned again because as much as she wanted to talk with him, then it would be hard to leave the house without getting caught by Simon. Unless…

Gabriella grabbed the spell book and her cup of tea and went inside to Simon, who sat in the kitchen with a book in his hands – Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë – which surprised her since she didn't pick him for a reader of Emily Brontë's work.

"Is it OK with you if I go to the Grill? Or do I need a babysitter for that too?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

Simon snorted. "Actually, you do. Klaus told me to go with you if you left the house." he answered.

Gabriella muttered a cuss and rolled her eyes. She was really starting to get annoyed with not only Simon, but also Klaus's protectiveness. She was 24 and apparently also a witch! Of course she could handle a simple trip to the Grill without getting killed or kidnapped.

"Can't I just take Hannah with me?"

Simon shook his head. "I don't have a lot of faith in that witch and if the Salvatores try anything, then she won't be able to take both of them down."

"Hey! That's not true!" Hannah grumbled. "I can protect her just fine! Come, Gabby! We don't need a man to protect us!"

Gabriella grinned and quickly left the house with a pissed off Hannah, who clearly hated men more than she expected. They drove to the Mystic Grill and during the entire trip Hannah complained about how much she hated Simon and how he always acted like he had a stick up where the sun didn't shine. That didn't surprise Gabriella at all and she agreed with her opinion on Simon's tedious behaviour.

When Hannah and Gabriella finally arrived at the Mystic Grill and walked inside, Gabriella spotted Elijah alone at the bar with a cup of tea. While Hannah went to the restroom, she hurried up to Elijah and sat down next to him.

"I got your message, but I can't talk alone with you right now. Klaus is making a vampire and a witch looking out for me," she said. "Is there some way we can talk without getting caught?"

Elijah nodded and handed her a poster to an upcoming party at the Lockwood Mansion. "I know that and that's why I thought it would be best if we met somewhere public. You better go. The witch is almost done washing her hands." he said.

Gabriella nodded and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek to lighten his mood, because she couldn't stand seeing him so sad. Elijah didn't comment on that and as she walked away, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Elijah was no longer there. She sighed and approached Hannah, who had found them a vacant table. They ordered something to eat and drink, but Hannah was more interested in finding a spell in her spell book that would make Simon shut up – permanently.

"How long have you been working with him anyway?" Gabriella asked wonderingly.

"Sometimes it feels like too long…" Hannah answered, shaking her head. "When I first met him he actually had the nerves to call me a childish witch with no talent at all… God, how I hate that guy… I can't understand why Klaus would hire him."

"Maybe I can make Klaus fire him. I just have to refuse to sleep with him ever again or maybe even threaten to break up. That should do it."

Hannah grinned. "I like you, Gabby! It's a shame you're not into women, because you would make a perfect girlfriend."

That made Gabriella blush and feel slightly embarrassed, because she knew that Hannah hated men with such passion that it couldn't be described.

"Thanks… I think." They both laughed and changed the subject to the spells Gabriella had to learn instead.

"_Well, well, look at that! Are you having fun, girls?_" Damon suddenly asked.

Gabriella blushed even more, while Hannah groaned of his presence. For a moment Gabriella thought that Hannah would actually attack Damon right then and there, but Hannah just glared venomously at him.

"Damon Salvatore, I presume? I've heard nothing but bad things about you…" she scoffed.

Damon snorted and sat down next to Gabriella with an arm around her shoulder, which only pissed Hannah more off.

"I need to talk with Gabriella – alone – so shoo, witch!" he said.

"Forget about it, _dick_. I'm not leaving Gabriella alone with you."

Damon rolled his eyes and tightened grip around Gabriella, making her heart beat faster. She had to admit that it was nice to be so close to a very attractive vampire, who actually told her the truth and didn't hide anything from her, but she remembered that she was engaged with Klaus and that made her feel uncomfortable. Especially, since she still loved Klaus and wanted to stay with him.

"Let me rephrase that sentence… Leave this table or a witchy friend of mine will take you down before you even manage to say a word." Damon said, eyes narrowed at Hannah.

"It's OK, Hannah. Just give me five minutes." Gabriella said.

Hannah was about to object to that, but stopped herself before they drew too much attention on themselves and reluctantly left the table. Damon smirked and turned his alluring sky-blue eyes towards her.

"Since when did you need a babysitter?" he asked teasingly.

"Since Klaus left town… he's worried that you'll try kidnapping me again – especially, now that I said yes to marry him." Gabriella answered, avoiding his gaze as she said it.

"You-what?"

"He proposed to me and… I said yes. You can call me a fool all what you want, but I don't care. And it's not like it makes a difference anyway."

Damon groaned and muttered something Gabriella didn't hear, but when it was Damon who muttered something then it had to be a cuss.

"I seriously don't get how you can love that guy. He's a hybrid and wants to create more hybrids, which in the end won't be good for anyone."

"He-what? How do you know that?"

Damon sighed. "Stefan told me that Klaus turned a werewolf into a hybrid when they were working together. Klaus wants to turn more werewolves, because then he got his own army of freaky hybrids. It wouldn't surprise me if you're somehow involved in all of this."

Gabriella didn't say anything. She was pissed off with Klaus because he hid something like that from her and had had enough. Before Damon could say something, she grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the Grill to his car. She ordered more than told him to get inside his car, but when they got inside the car wouldn't drive. They turned around and saw Simon standing behind the car, holding on to it so they wouldn't drive anywhere.

"Another babysitter?" Damon grumbled as they stepped out.

"Sadly, yes. Be careful, though, because he's 500 years old and freakin' annoying," Gabriella said and spotted Hannah walking out to them as well. "Oh, bloody hell… Maybe we should, like, run."

Damon snorted. "You _think_?"

_This is so not my day! _

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	13. Dirty Secrets

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

"You _left_ Klaus?" Elena asked incredulously for the third time.

Gabriella looked at Damon, who was panting half as much as she was from the fallout they had with Simon and Hannah, and took a deep breath.

"Well, technically I haven't even broken up with him yet, but yes I'm leaving Klaus. For real…" she said and glanced at Elijah, who had just washed his bloody hands in the kitchen.

Elijah was the one to save them and had appeared almost out of nowhere, ripping Simon's heart out as easy as nothing. She had stopped him before he could kill Hannah, because she didn't want him to harm her, but she did leave Hannah with a message to Klaus about them breaking up.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I should have known that Klaus wouldn't keep his promise. He never does… But what will happen now that I'm here?"

"You will be staying here from now on under our protection and tell us everything Klaus has told you about his plans," Damon said and walked up to her with a smug smirk on his lips. "Feel free to choose any of the bedrooms. Mine is particularly open for any guests."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and could tell by the way Elijah was glaring at Damon that he didn't like that comment either. She walked up to him to thank him, but no words seemed to form in her mouth. She didn't know why she felt so nervous around him all of a sudden, but it was already starting to frustrate her immensely.

"You can tell us everything tomorrow," Elijah said, breaking the awkward silence between them. "You need to rest now and make yourself comfortable."

Gabriella mouthed a "thank you" and got a weak smile in return. She walked back to Elena and Stefan and sat down next to Elena, wondering if Klaus was even going to feel heartbroken about them breaking up. She certainly felt heartbroken and wanted to drown her sorrows in liquor. She had always found drinking very relaxing – especially after Klaus left her the first time – but of course she knew that drinking wasn't going to solve anything, so when Damon offered her a drink she shook her head and went in to the kitchen instead to make herself a cup of tea.

"_You did the right thing, Gabriella._"

Gabriella looked over her shoulder and found Damon standing in the doorway with a glass of Bourbon in his hand.

"Did I now? Who says this is the right thing? Who says that I was a fool for falling for him in the first place?" she asked, her hands still shaking from the encounter with Simon and the look of Hannah's face when she suddenly decided to go against her had burned into her memory.

Damon sighed, put his glass down on the kitchen table, and took the cup from her shaking hands before she burned herself with the boiling hot water. He gently stroked her cheek and made her calm down, but he couldn't remove the look of guilt in her eyes.

"Stefan and I… we once fell in love with the same girl – Katherine – who was a very manipulative, but seducing and incredible beautiful vampire. She used us, fed of us, and eventually turned us into vampires the night we thought she died. For 145 years she never bothered to visit us or tell us that she was alive and then one day she just showed up, proclaiming her love to Stefan. I felt like a fool too, but I knew that I was doing the right thing by letting go of her. You shouldn't feel guilty of breaking up with Klaus. If he truly loved you then he wouldn't have lied to you."

It surprised Gabriella to hear and see Damon act serious, but she now understood what hid behind his smug and playful façade that always annoyed and allured her at the same time.

"Thank you, Damon. And as for your offer, then I'm not rejecting it, but I'm not saying yes either."

Damon smirked and took a sip of his drink, knowing what she meant by his 'offer'. "It's inevitable, Gabriella. One day you and I will be sleeping in the same bed one way or another."

Gabriella giggled and watched him walk out of the kitchen. She'd barely sat down at the kitchen table before Elena walked in to cheer her up as well.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah… sort of," Gabriella answered and took a sip of her tea. "How is Stefan doing? Blood-wise that is."

Elena shrugged and sat down at the table. "He's trying his best, but it's hard when he spent two months drinking blood and… _harming_ people."

"Oh… well, I'm glad he's back with you then and hopefully things will start work out for all of us."

She nodded in agreement and smiled weakly. "Have you–"

Elena was interrupted by the sound of Gabriella's mobile ringing and that made both of them become quiet. They looked at each other – thinking at the same thing – but Gabriella took a deep breath and answered her phone, knowing without having to look at the caller ID that it was Klaus.

"_Gabby! Why did Hannah just tell me that you're breaking up with me?_" Klaus asked, sounding furious.

"Because… I am. I'm tired of your lies, Klaus. I know that you've been keeping more from me and I did warn you, so don't try charming me into coming back. We're over." Gabriella answered, hanging up before she lost all her courage again.

"Is he furious?" Elena asked worriedly.

Gabriella nodded and sighed. "I reckon I will go to bed now. Thank you for your hospitality." she said and left before Elena could say more.

She walked upstairs and found an available guestroom near Damon's bedroom, but the guestroom wasn't completely available, because Elijah stood with his back turned against her and looked out of the window towards the woods. He seemed thoughtful, so she wondered if she should leave or stay and say something to him.

"I know what you're thinking…" Elijah said without looking at her.

_I don't think you do…_ Gabriella thought and walked up next to him. She noticed that he was looking towards the sun that was going down over the horizon. It looked simply magnificent and Gabriella couldn't stop herself from enjoying the sunset as well.

"What am I thinking?" she asked curiously.

Elijah finally met her eyes and she saw nothing but sorrow in them, but she knew why. She kept reminding him of Johanna and how he failed to save her, because she was too obsessed with making Klaus fall in love with her.

"You think that I'll try replacing Johanna with you – that… I want to take advantage of that you look just like her." he said.

_Oh… well, in that case he does know what I'm thinking._

"Well, are you? Am I a compensation for your loss?"

Elijah shook his head and cupped her face between his hands, stroking her cheeks gently with his thumbs and looking deep into her eyes in a way that made Gabriella's heart pound faster.

"I do not believe in love anymore, Gabriella."

Now _that_ genuinely surprised her, but she could tell that there was a major reason for that. More than one had broken his heart and he therefore did not dare to love again.

"I believe that love is worth fighting for… love is a powerful thing and never dies."

Elijah leaned closer to her and for a moment Gabriella hoped that he would kiss her, but Elijah stopped just shy from her lips.

"Love _is_ a powerful thing, yes, but it is also a vampire's greatest weakness. Always remember that."

Gabriella watched as he left the bedroom and embraced herself tightly, feeling suddenly cold and lonely inside. She couldn't deny that there was a sort of attraction between her and Elijah and she feared that these feelings were not her own.

What if she was just a reincarnation of Johanna and had _her_ feelings?

Gabriella felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket again and when she saw that it was Klaus, who was calling her she decided to reject his call. She couldn't handle talking with him right now and wanted to be alone with her thoughts. So she undressed herself and went to bed, falling fast asleep from exhaustion of the long and hectic day.

Hours passed by quickly and even though Gabriella slept through most of them, then it wasn't peacefully. She was terrorized by a nightmare and that very same nightmare was what woke her up in the middle of the night. She could feel that her body was covered in cold sweat and her chest was heaving as if she'd run a marathon.

Feeling too scared to go back to sleep, Gabriella decided to wrap the covers around her body and walked downstairs to the living room where Damon sat alone with a drink in his hand. He was staring at the burning fire. She guessed that he was having a hard time falling asleep as well and took a seat next to him. He didn't say a word at first, but just handed her a glass of Scotch.

"You know what I did for a living before I met Klaus?" she asked and took a swig of her glass.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me that you were a strip–"

"I wasn't a stripper!" she snapped, making him chuckle. "I worked as a secretary from nine to five and lived a completely normal life."

"Well, that's disappointing… here I hoped that you would give me a lap dance in that sexy underwear of yours."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I reckon you've had too much to drink tonight."

Damon snorted. "You sure about that?"

He wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, which made Gabriella giggle and shake her head of him. She took another swig of her drink and blushed when she noticed that Damon was watching her every move. He slurped the rest of the content of his drink down and suddenly leaned close to her.

"How much alcohol do I need to pour into you before you began spilling all of your dirty secrets?" he asked, smirking smugly.

"No amount of liquor can make me spill my secrets, Damon. Not even the little ones." Gabriella answered, matching his smug smirk.

Damon chuckled and caught Gabriella by surprise when he suddenly pressed his lips against hers, making Gabriella's heart skip a beat. But she couldn't resist the strong temptation, so she closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling her worries being swept away by his passionate kiss. She felt guilty at first, because she had just broken up with Klaus _and_ was starting to feel things about Elijah, but it was also because of all those things that she let go of all control and kissed him back.

However, Gabriella reminded herself of that she didn't need any more problems, so she pushed him away and wrapped the covers around her body again.

"Damon, I… I'm sorry. I can't do this. Not now." she said.

Damon groaned, but seemed to understand what she meant and poured up some more Scotch in to their glasses. They sat in silence and enjoyed their drinks the next couple of minutes, but Gabriella was determined not to let this moment ruin their friendship, because she did enjoy talking with him, so she took a deep breath and broke the awkward silence.

"If you want me to spill my dirty secrets, then you better buy me chocolate. I'm a sucker for chocolate."

Damon smirked and in a flash he suddenly stood with three chocolate bars.

"Let's start with embarrassing stories about you in your teen years..."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	14. Bad Habits

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the lovely reviews, faves, and alerts! 8D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

Gabriella woke up in Damon's bed in the morning much to her surprise, but she didn't mind it one bit. She liked him a lot and wished that she'd met him before she met Klaus and was involved in this new and crazy world. She decided to watch him sleep and enjoyed the fact that she could do just about _everything_ to him. She immediately got a brilliant idea and reached for the elastics in his nightstand drawer, he caught her hand in mid-air and his eyes fluttered open.

"Don't even think about making me look like a girl," Damon said, letting go of her hand. Gabriella groaned, but just made a mental reminder of to do another attempt some other time. "Do you always moan in your sleep?"

"What? I didn't-!" Gabriella stopped when she saw that Damon was smirking and blushed. "Dick!"

Damon chuckled and stopped her from getting out of the bed. He pulled her in to his embrace and placed a kiss on her cheek that made her cheeks become rosy.

"You're just as red in your face now as you were when you told me about your first kiss with a girl…"

That only made Gabriella blush even more, so she took a pillow and tried suffocating him, but without any luck since he was much stronger than her. He easily overpowered her and pinned her down to the mattress, so she couldn't hurt him again.

"That wasn't so nicely done by a former catholic school girl."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have told you those dirty secrets. You're just going to use them to tease me for the rest of my life!"

Damon grinned. "Oh yeah!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and sent him a venomous glare that made him move reluctantly off her and let her get her clothes on. He watched her as she put her clothes on and Gabriella knew that, which was why she did it quickly.

When she was done she went to the mirror in his grand bathroom and fixed her messy hair, so no one would think that she was involved with him in any way. She didn't have time to be questioned by everyone in the house about her reasons for being attracted to him.

"What do we do about… you know, Klaus?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and felt her heart skip a beat by the touch of his bare skin close to her body.

"We kill him. It's as simple as that," Damon answered. "But how we're going to use your blood to our advantage… I don't know yet."

"Great! My psycho hybrid ex-boyfriend is on the loose and we're just doing nothing!" she grumbled and crossed her arms in frustration. Damon sighed weakly and began kissing her softly on the side of her neck, distracting her from the subject of their conversation. "You just _can't_ take a no for an answer, can you?"

"Nope! But it's really hard to resist a woman like you… especially, when you used to be a cheerleader in high school!" Damon said teasingly.

Gabriella sighed heavily and shook her head of him, but then something sudden crossed her mind and she left the bedroom in a hurry. She almost burst into Elijah's bedroom and her eyes widened when she saw him wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. She immediately became flushed and turned around, cussing mentally at herself for not thinking her actions through.

"I'm so, so sorry, Elijah! I just-I needed to ask you of something and… just forget it. I'll come later when you're…" she glanced shyly over her shoulder, noticing how defined and muscular his body truly was and losing track of her thoughts for a moment. "I'll just go now and–"

"_Gabriella_, it's OK. Go ahead; ask me whatever you need to ask." Elijah interrupted, chuckling softly.

Gabriella hesitantly turned around and she sighed when she saw that he was suddenly wearing his pants, but she was still able to see his defined muscles and abs. For a few seconds she was actually about to drool at the sight, but she reminded herself of why she was there.

"I was just wondering how Klaus was cursed in the first place," she said. "I mean, did the witches just say a spell or…?"

Elijah shook his head and began buttoning his dark blue shirt. "You have to sacrifice a doppelganger of the witch, who was first used to bind the spell on him and you will need a sunstone or a moonstone, but that really depends on which of his sides you want to curse. A moonstone is used to turn his werewolf side dormant and…"

"A sunstone is used to turn his vampire side dormant. Got it."

Elijah nodded and began tying his tie, but he couldn't seem to focus on doing it right, so Gabriella stepped in and did it for him. They stood in silence as she tied the black necktie and during the entire time Gabriella could tell that he was watching her every move. She began feeling slightly uncomfortable, but a part of her liked it too.

"I know that it might seem impossible to stop him, but I'm sure we'll find a way," Elijah said, breaking the awkward silence. He took her hands in his as she finished tying his necktie and looked deep into her eyes. "There has to be a way."

Gabriella nodded in agreement and suddenly felt the burning desire to kiss him again, but the sound of Elena calling her name distracted her. Elijah let go of her hands and she left the room, walking out to Elena in the living room where she sat with Stefan and two other girls at Elena's age were. They were introduced as Caroline, who was a vampire, and Bonnie, who was a witch too, and Elena explained that they were here to help them.

"Caroline and I were thinking that perhaps if we looked through some of the grimoires at the witch massacre, then we might be able to find a spell that involves using your blood to stop Klaus," Bonnie said. "And you need to train your powers anyway, so we might as well start now."

All that talk about killing the man she still cared about was making Gabriella queasy and she truly wished that there was another way to stop him without actually killing him. She walked around in the living room for a few minutes, completely lost in her thoughts, but when she noticed that everyone was waiting for a reply from her, she took a deep breath and tried calming down.

"Tell if you find anything in the grimoires," she said. "I… have a few things I need to take care of first before I start training."

She didn't say anything else, but just left because she couldn't stand being inside anymore. She needed some fresh air like she always did whenever she was stressed out or troubled, so she went for a walk nearby the house and inhaled the fresh air. She enjoyed that she was completely alone for once and was able to think things through properly.

"Why me?" she asked herself quietly and sighed because she already knew why.

_Because I was born with a rare gene that just happens to be my ex-fiancés only weakness,_ she thought and looked up towards the blue sky. _Guess Rob and Lee were both right about me having to be careful what I wish for… Now I'm involved in this bleedin' mess and there's no way out of it. Unless–"_

"What is troubling you?" Elijah suddenly asked.

Gabriella sighed, but turned around to face him and felt her heart flutter again. She didn't know why she felt this way about him, but she almost hoped that these feelings weren't hers but Johanna's instead, because then she wouldn't feel so bad about them.

"Everything," she answered and sighed again. "Is it wrong of me to still love Klaus even after everything he has done? Am I being… foolish?"

"No, I don't think so. I think you managed to see a side of Klaus that he rarely shows anyone. I once thought that I was doing the wrong thing by caring about him and helping him break his curse, but… it was hard not to care about him when I grew up with him and knows that somewhere under that dark behaviour of his, is my younger brother."

She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes, but she tried holding them back and just looked away, so Elijah wouldn't notice that she was upset. "But how can you kill him then? How am _I_ supposed to kill him?"

Elijah didn't answer that, because he didn't know how to make her hate him like he did. She hadn't been betrayed the same way he had and been killed by her own brother. But when Gabriella blinked away the tears and turned her gaze back towards Elijah he was no longer there. Instead she saw Damon walk leave the house and walk outside to her.

"Are you OK?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she answered honestly, which only made the frown on his face deepen. "I can't take this, Damon. I'm not… I'm not like you and the others. I haven't seen what you've seen and have witnessed all the gruesome acts Klaus has done. And I can't stop pretending like I don't feel anything for him when I genuinely loved him."

"Gabriella…" Damon groaned softly and cupped her face in his hands. He wiped the trickling tears away with his thumbs and pressed his lips against hers, making her heart flutter and all worries disappear like they always did when she talked with him. "Klaus doesn't deserve you and you know it. He only looks out for himself and in the end he won't care about if you die or not, because then he at least knows that there's nothing that can stop him. It's a surprise that he's even kept you alive for as long as he has."

"I want to believe you; I really do, but…" Gabriella cussed quietly and walked a few steps away from him, embracing herself tightly. "I just can't. You didn't see what I saw in him."

"Yeah, because I'm not gay, but I know what it's like to be in your position, remember? I thought that Katherine loved me too and that I could change her evil ways, but I couldn't. You can't change someone as old as them. They're only used one thing and can't get rid of their bad habits."

Gabriella could hear that Damon was being honest as always. She understood what he meant, but she didn't want to give up on Klaus or the way he made her feel. However, right now she wanted to forget everything about him, so she ran back into his arms and kissed him passionately without breaking the kiss this time. She was ready to let go-no, she _needed_ to let go.

_Dear God, now I'm kissing another vampire! I seriously think I have some sort of weakness for them, _she couldn't help but think and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck. She felt his arm slip around her waist, while he buried his fingers in her hair with the other hand._ But what about Elijah? Are my feelings for him real or just Johanna's? I need to know._

Unfortunately, their time alone was brief, because Elena and Stefan were starting to get worried and Damon therefore had to break the kiss. But that didn't stop Damon from winking flirtatiously at her and pinched her butt just before Stefan walked outside to them. Gabriella became flushed of what he did and pushed him hard, but not hard enough to make him fall.

"Perv!" she growled as she left and walked back inside, leaving him standing alone outside with his younger brother.

Stefan was about to say something to her, but he shook his head and continued walking towards Damon, who was smirking smugly as always.

"What was that about?" he asked confusedly, a tad afraid of hearing the answer.

This was Damon and he knew that Damon was _always_ up to no good.

"Oh, just the usual…" Damon answered and grinned, making Stefan roll his eyes and leave again.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	15. Distraction

**A/N: Hii, sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I've been missing my muse lately. I think Klaus kidnapepd her xD**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts, and I of course hope that you're all still interested in this story. **

**I have something I want you to tell me in your reviews - do you want this story to be mainly a Klaus/OC/Damon or a Klaus/OC/Elijah?**

**Please let me now and - enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

"You're doing it wrong," Damon commented, not taking his eyes off the spell book in his hands – the one Hannah had loaned to her. Gabriella groaned and was very tempted to throw something in his head, which he sensed. He finally looked at her and flashed one of his trademark smirks that made her become more flushed with rage. "You look damned cute when you pout."

"Say that again, Salvatore, and I'll turn something precious of yours very small!" Gabriella threatened and turned around so she could focus on making two candle lights flare up.

However, Gabriella suddenly felt a pair of strong arms slide around her waist and could feel Damon breathe against her neck, sending a warm and tingling sensation through her body. The last three weeks with him had been strange in so many ways. She liked spending time with him and loved the touch of his lips on her skin, but he kept reminding her of Klaus, whom she missed immensely.

They hadn't heard anything from Klaus yet and that was what made them all so worried. They knew that he was up to something, but until he made his first move they just had to wait and that wasn't so easy with an Original living in the house and making her feel things she shouldn't be feeling for him.

"Try again," Damon said softly, his hands resting on her shoulders now. Gabriella took a deep breath and tried again; using the intensity of the feelings she shared for him, for Elijah, and for Klaus to make the lights flare up. First a flame appeared in the two candle lights and soon after the flames began flaring up in a bright orange and red flame. "See, it's not that difficult."

Gabriella snorted. "That's easy for you to say. You didn't find out after 24 years that you're a witch with blood that can hurt a hybrid," she said dryly. "But thanks anyway."

Damon blew the candles out and pulled her over to the bed they'd shared the last three weeks. Gabriella enjoyed the company, but she wasn't quite ready to just go ahead and give her body up to him yet. Especially, not three weeks after she'd broken up with her fiancé. It didn't feel right and a part of her felt guilty about being with Damon when she knew that she reminded Elijah of Johanna. He might even have feelings for her as well, but he just wouldn't admit it.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually," Damon said, breaking the tense silence between them. "And if not then you'll just have to let your eternal stud of a vampire boyfriend be your knight in shining armour."

Gabriella smiled, but not because she found the idea amusing. It was more the way Damon lied down casually on the bed with his hands propped behind his head and a smirk on his lips that made him look like he never worried about a thing in the world. She envied him for that and wished that she could just forget about her worries every once in a while.

"Sir Damon Salvatore… sorry, Damon, but it doesn't really have a nice ring to it," she teased and in a flash she was suddenly lying on the wide mattress with him hovering over her. "Now _that_ is not very knight-like."

Damon chuckled. "Let's just say I'm a different kind of knight. A badass one that makes the girls swoon and men run home to their mommies."

Gabriella laughed, but her laughter was cut off by his lips as they crashed onto hers and made her legs lock around his waist. She knew that he wanted more than she was ready to give her, so she tried pushing the feeling of guilt away and didn't stop him this time. He sent waves of pleasure through her body and made her skin tingle as her heart began beating faster, making the blood rush in her veins.

Suddenly, she saw a pair of fangs extent from Damon's mouth and his eyes turned dark red, the veins around his eyes and cheek pulsating visibly before her. He looked questioningly at her and she gave him a nod, knowing all too well what he wanted to know. He wanted to drink her blood like he'd done ever since they'd shared that kiss outside the boarding house.

At first she'd been reluctant about it, but now she enjoyed the intimacy of it and felt honoured that he'd asked her instead of just taking her blood. Damon did as usual, but this time there was a feeling of closeness between them that she'd missed. She used to feel it before Klaus left to "travel through Europe", but it hadn't returned when he did.

Gabriella winced at the pain as Damon sunk his fangs into her neck and bit down. He drank slowly, savouring every drop of blood he was given as if it was something he rarely had the opportunity to drink. She wondered if her blood tasted different to normal vampires or if all humans had blood that could make a vampire do as Damon did.

When he stopped drinking and liked the remaining blood residue off the two puncture marks, she let out a deep sigh and suddenly felt lightheaded again. The first time he'd drank her blood she'd almost fainted, but she'd grown accustomed to it now.

"Here," Damon said, offering his bit open wrist. She gladly took it and drank some of his blood, until the two puncture marks were gone. The light-headedness remained. "So… addictive. It's like… I don't know, but it just tastes damn good."

Gabriella grinned. "Well, I'm glad you liked it. This isn't something I normally do for my boyfriends. Especially not those who are vampires."

He matched her grin. "In that case, I'm very honoured."

She giggled and pulled him down for another long kiss and this time she could feel that he wasn't after her blood. She pushed away the heavy feeling of guilt and continued what they started, but this time she was the one craving for him.

She sat up with him kneeling between her legs and pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing a smooth and muscular chest that made the curves on her lips go up. She let her fingers glide over his defined muscles and felt a weak thump inside his chest. She realized that it was his heart and was astonished to see that it still beat even though he was technically dead.

"I bet you wax your chest," Gabriella said teasingly. "What else do you wax?"

Damon groaned and crashed his lips against hers again before she could tease him further on that, which only confirmed Gabriella's suspicion about Damon having a girlish side that liked his chest to be waxed. She let the amusement slip away and merely enjoyed the taste of his lips on hers and the feeling of his tongue massaging hers.

It felt so good that she was having a hard time controlling the sounds that escaped her mouth and couldn't resist the temptation to dig her nails into his skin. She felt a cool breeze on the exposed skin of her body as Damon undressed her and explored every inch of her body with his lips and fingers. She closed her eyes and let the engulfing feeling take over her completely, every thought in her head disappearing into the far back of her mind.

However, they were snapped back to the harsh reality when Elena suddenly called Damon's name, sounding anxious. Gabriella wanted him to ignore her, but Damon couldn't so he dislodged himself from her and began getting dressed, leaving Gabriella alone in the bed. She watched Damon as he left the bedroom and saw a look in his face that she knew all too well.

He cared about Elena more than he let on to, but she was doing the same thing.

They were each other's distraction from what they couldn't have, which meant that she was under not allowed to be angry at him for being in love with his brother's girlfriend. Gabriella didn't need to be a vampire to know that. She had seen how he'd looked at Elena and figured that she'd been a distraction he desperately needed.

Gabriella knew that their relationship couldn't go on and she couldn't stand not knowing if her feelings for Elijah were real or not, so she sent him a text and told him to meet her outside the house in five minutes. She dressed, fixed her hair and massaged her sore neck a bit, and then walked quietly downstairs, past Damon and Elena who were talking together in the kitchen about Stefan acting strangely lately. She snuck out and found Elijah waiting outside for her.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested and after getting a nod from Gabriella they began walking together towards the woods. They were quiet at first, but the deeper they got inside the woods the more tense the silence became between them and Elijah was forced to break it. "You seem troubled about something… or perhaps _someone_?"

"Indeed I am," Gabriella said without looking into his eyes. "I… can't seem to decide what I want any more in my life. You see, there is this someone, whom I've grown very fond of lately and he doesn't seem to return these feelings I have for him. But I… I don't even know if these feelings are my own or if they belong to someone else."

Elijah stopped and so did Gabriella. She finally dared to look into his eyes and could tell that he knew who she was referring to. He was silent a first, so she closed the gap between them and took his hand in hers, feeling her heartbeat go faster again.

"Gabriella, I do not know why you have these feelings for me, but I know that now is not the time for us to be together. Klaus is looking for you and–"

Gabriella ignored him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him before he could stop her...

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	16. The Reason

**A/N: Hiii, sorry about the late update... Klaus stole my muse! -_-'**

**Anyway, I got her back and thank you so much for the lovely reviews! :D I've decided to keep it as a Klaus/OC/Damon since some of you wanted that the most ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

"Gabby, I… I can't do this," Elijah said, pulling away from her. Gabriella felt her heart break and wanted to say something, but he placed his finger on her lips. "You don't love me. You love Klaus. Johanna is the one who loves me. I don't know how it's possible for you to look like her or to possess her powers, but I can tell her apart from you and know that these feelings don't belong to you. If you weren't wearing the ring, do you then think you would still love me?"

Gabriella knew the answer to that, but she didn't want to admit it. For a moment she wished that she could just run away with Elijah, because then she wouldn't be stuck between Klaus and Damon, whom she both very much indeed wanted. One was evil and didn't seem to understand what love was, while the other one did understand what love was, but he thought that he loved his brother's girlfriend.

"Elijah, I would really appreciate if you didn't…"

"I won't tell him anything to Damon, but only if you promise me that you will at least let me be your friend. I know I can't get Johanna back, but I think I owe it to her to be your friend."

Gabriella sighed in relief and merely hugged him this time. He hugged her back and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, then led her back to the boarding house. Damon was standing outside the house by the time they arrived and Gabriella saw his jaw tighten when he saw her walking arm in arm with Elijah, laughing and telling him about her brothers. She stopped laughing when she saw him and discretely let go of Elijah's arm. She didn't even know why she was trying to hide something that wasn't there to Damon and wanted to get back at him for being in love with Elena.

"Elijah, you fancy a drink? I was just thinking about going to the Mystic Grill and–"

"Me too. I'll join you." Damon interrupted, unlocking his car.

Gabriella looked confusedly at Elijah for a moment and found her friend smirking for some reason. But they went with Damon to the Grill and got a drink each with Gabriella sitting in the middle. She felt very uncomfortable about sitting between two vampires and especially when she could tell that something was obviously wrong with him. Whatever it was then it had changed him and made him act like a jealous boyfriend, which was something she knew he wasn't, so she wanted to test out if he truly was in case he did like her more than he let on to.

"Hey, I got an idea! I bet 20$ on that I can beat an Original in a pool game!" she said teasingly.

"You sure you really want to play against me? I've played it ever since it was invented." Elijah said smugly.

"Oh, it's so on, Eli!"

Gabriella took Elijah to the pool table, while Damon stayed behind at the bar, looking extremely annoyed. She was surprised that he actually liked her and wasn't just using her as a distraction or to feed off like she thought he was, which only made her feel bad about making him jealous on purpose. Elijah seemed to notice this too and chuckled lightly.

"Perhaps it is better if we do this another time," Elijah suggested. "I believe you got whatever you wanted from the looks of how remorseful you look."

"Is it really that obvious?" Gabriella said, blushing weakly.

Elijah nodded and chuckled again. "I've been around for a long time, Gabriella. I can tell these things from a mile away. But call me if anything happens. We still don't know what Klaus is planning right now."

Gabriella agreed. It frightened her that she hadn't heard anything from him lately and she wondered if he had given up on her or if he was just planning to kill all of them. She didn't know what she preferred the most, because she missed him and was starting to wonder if she made the right choice by leaving him.

"What happened with Mr. Buzz-kill?" Damon asked, moving out from behind her.

Gabriella shrugged and just grabbed a cue, leaning over the table to shoot and play alone. Damon grabbed a cue as well and took a shot as well after she had gotten three balls in. They played in silence and although Gabriella pretty much sucked at the game, then she refused to ask for help because a part of her was still mad about him wanting someone he couldn't have.

"You're pissed off at me…" Damon said.

"You think?" she snapped unintentionally.

Damon watched her try hitting one of the balls, but she was too pissed off to focus, so instead he walked up behind her and showed her how to do it, making her calm down by the touch of him so close to her. She wanted to push him away at first, but she gave him a chance and did nothing.

"A good friend of mine told me that I've grown very fond of someone I didn't mean to fall for. What do you think of that?"

Gabriella snorted. "I think that you– Oh…" She turned to face him and felt his arms slip around her waist. "Well… I don't know what to think of that. That depends… Do _you_ think you've grown fond of that someone?"

Damon suddenly frowned and looked at someone behind her_,_ so she looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw the person as well. It was Klaus and he was alone. Gabriella could feel her heart pound faster at the sight of him there and it wasn't just because she was scared.

"I bet he's up to something today," Damon murmured and cupped Gabriella's face in his hands. He caught her by surprise by kissing her right in front of Klaus and it didn't take long for Gabriella to realize that he was doing it on purpose to piss Klaus off. But Gabriella wanted Klaus to see that she was pissed off with him, so she kissed Damon back passionately and tried ignoring the fact that she was hopelessly still in love with him. "I think it's about time we leave too."

Gabriella nodded in agreement, but as they passed Klaus on their way out and tried ignoring him, he suddenly stopped Damon with murder flashing in his eyes. Gabriella gulped because of course she didn't want Damon to get hurt.

"Nik," she said warningly, making him take his attention away from Damon and turn to her. "I need to talk with you. Alone."

Damon was about to complain, but she sent him a meaningful look to let him know that she wasn't going far and took Klaus to a table in the back. Damon sat at the bar in the meanwhile and kept an eye on both of them, but even if Klaus tried something, then they all knew that he couldn't stop it from happening without Elijah's help.

"I'm going to ask you only this one time and this time you better tell me the truth," Gabriella said sternly. "What do you need me for?"

"Revenge," Klaus said bluntly and smirked. "Among other things… but mostly revenge. But Gabby, I'm not going to tell you anything just so you can tell it to Salvatore over there, whom I can smell have had some fun with you."

Gabriella could hear the venom in his voice and knew that he was jealous. "So? At least Damon is man enough to tell me the truth. All you do is lie, Klaus. You don't trust _anyone_. Not even your own family and… definitely not me."

Klaus snorted. "You already knew that right from the beginning and still you stayed. I'm not going to change and turn into a fluffy bunny like Damon."

"I know that, but that's not the point here!"

They both became silent and although Gabriella didn't agree with the fact that a human life meant so little to him then she understood why he was the way he was and why he would want to create an army of hybrids. She understood, because Johanna had seen how hard his life had been, growing up in a family with vampires and being the only one who wasn't truly a part of the family.

"I love you, OK?" she whispered quietly in case Damon was eavesdropping on their conversation. "I do and I want to make you happy, but I first need to know why I should sacrifice everything to help you. Tell me why I should choose you like Johanna did many years ago. I want to see what she saw in you. And when you are ready to tell me that reason then call me. But until then I will fight you and I will only love Damon."

Gabriella meant every word of it, but it still hurt so much that she was trembling. She expected – or more likely _hoped_ – that he would soothe her or at least tell her the reason she was looking for right now, but he didn't. He disappeared in a flash and left her sitting alone at the table, but Damon quickly returned by her side.

"So?" he said worriedly.

"He wouldn't tell me anything," Gabriella said, partly lying. Klaus _had_ told that he was looking for revenge, but he didn't say on whom or how. "I need a drink. Preferably something very strong."

Gabriella was about to leave the table and walk up to the bar, but Damon stopped her and gave her a kiss that managed to soothe her nerves and take her desire to drown her sorrows in alcohol away. Damon could be sweet at times like Klaus, but there was something different about him that she knew she was taking for granted.

"I… Let's go home," she said and sighed. "And… Damon?"

"Yeah?" he said questioningly

"I know it might seem like I'm only with you to distract myself, but… a friend of mine told me that I've grown fond of you too."

Damon smirked weakly. "Of course you have. I'm such a irresistible man!"

Gabriella pushed him hard, but not hard enough to make him fall. "Don't start pushing my buttons, Damon, and don't you dare make a pervy comment about what I just said."

He pouted, which only made her more amused, but her amusement disappeared when they were suddenly stopped by no other than Sherriff Forbes, who looked worried and relieved to see them. Gabriella had heard about the Founder's Council, so she guessed that Sherriff Forbes didn't want her to be nearby while they talked about vampires.

"Ah, Liz! What are you doing here?" Damon asked, putting on his good-guy face.

"Looking for you," Liz said and looked worriedly at Gabriella again. "A friend of yours, Damon?"

"Girlfriend," Gabriella corrected before Damon could say anything. "My name is Gabriella Cavelli."

Damon nodded. "She's a witch and already knows about the Council, but don't worry – she's only here to help us. But what did you want to talk with me about?"

"It's Bill."

Damon seemed to recognize the name, but Gabriella didn't so she looked confusedly at him. "Who's Bill?"

"Her gay, vampire hunting ex-husband, who kidnapped his vampire daughter to change her. It happened before you left Klaus."

Sherriff Forbes scowled at him even though it did sum up everything. "I need you to compel him and make him forget about us."

Damon nodded understandingly. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I need someone to chaperone with Alaric at tonight's party."

He looked like he wanted to groan or cuss, but he remembered that Gabriella was there as well and suddenly got an idea.

"Sure thing! _Gabriella_ and I will be happy to chaperone tonight, right love?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. _Typical men!_ "But you owe me a back massage _and_ foot massage."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	17. Brother

**A/N: Hiii, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! But I have a very, very good excuse. Both my laptops broke down - on the same day! (yes, it really did happen) and to make things worse then the laptop I borrowed from my mom broke down too (I think the Devil is playing tricks on me again...), BUT I went to town today and bought a new laptop, while one of my others are being repaired... and now I don't have any money left -_-'**

**Anyway, sorry about all the rambling! Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Ohh, and I just noticed something... Simon (the 500-year-old vampire) has the same name as Gabriella's oldest brother and Michael (the vampire hunter in the show) has the same name as her other older brother, so I've changed her brothers names to "Robert" and "Lee" - Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

"This is so not what I expected when you said that we had to chaperone together," Gabriella grumbled, taking another sip of her beer. Damon merely smirked and took a swig of his own. "People are just eating, gossiping and–"

"Doing nothing excited at all. I know," Damon finished and took a look around. Most of the people had moved outside of the Lockwood Mansion because of the good weather. The smell of chilli seemed to be stuck in the air around them and although Gabriella did like chilli, then she was starting to get sick of the smell. "We could go to my car and–"

"I'm not having sex with you in the backseat of your car, Damon."

Damon smirked mischievously. "Who said anything about doing it in the backseat?"

He winked and made Gabriella blush a bit, but she noticed Bill Forbes from the description Sheriff Forbes had given them and quickly nodded towards him. Damon handed her his beer and gave her a passionate kiss before he left and went inside with Alaric. Gabriella took one last swig of her beer and as she did, she noticed someone else walking towards her. It was a familiar young man she didn't expect to see - at least not before the annual Christmas party her family always held.

"Robbie?" Gabriella said confusedly, clutching harder onto Damon's cold beer.

Her second oldest brother – Robert – walked towards her, his dark hair a bit longer than she remembered, but his dark brown eyes had stayed the same. Of all the persons she expected to see in Mystic Falls he surely wasn't one of them.

"Well, hello little sister! Nice to see that you're still alive. You could've called, you know!" he said cheerfully, hugging her tightly as if it wasn't weird that he'd found her in America.

"Um… hi, Rob? How did you find me here?" she asked worriedly.

Robert took a look around in the area and signed for her to sit down on a bench nearby. He had a look on his face that told Gabriella that she wasn't the only one with big secrets.

"I've heard that you've found out about your past…" he said. "You know, the whole witch stuff."

"What? How do you know about that?" Gabriella was starting to feel anxious now.

"Relax, Gabby. I know it's weird to hear this from me, I mean, I had a hard time believing it when I first found out about it by accident, but… It does explain all the secrecy around our parents, don't you think? All those meetings they went to… it was all because they were hiding it from us."

Gabriella frowned. "I'm not following. When did you find out that we had powers?"

Robert sighed. "Quite recently actually. I've always been able to feel them inside me, but… it was first when I went to Iraq that I used them by accident. I meant to tell you too, but–"

"Wait, you told Lee about this?"

Robert nodded. "He told me that he had experienced the same thing a few years ago before us. But when we went to confront Mum and Dad about it, they made us promise not to tell particularly _you _anything – not before you found out about our family history. But I've always kept an eye on you and when I heard about you being in possession of our ancestors ring, then… well, I had to come. I tried getting in touch with Lee too, but he couldn't come, so… here I am."

Gabriella sat in silence for a few minutes, trying hard to figure out what to say. What did you say when your brother, whom you hadn't seen or talked with for over a half month suddenly dropped by and said that he knew about witches, vampires and werewolves? She took a swig of Damon's beer and continued to drink, until it was completely empty.

"I'm sorry, sis. I know it's a lot to take in, but you know Mum and Dad… always so secretive."

Gabriella nodded in agreement. She did remember their parents being very secretive and going to meetings every now and then, which they never wanted to discuss what was about. She did understand why their parents wouldn't want to tell them the truth, but she still felt angry about them hiding something so big from her for 24 years.

"So it is true that I'm the doppelgänger of Johanna, who killed herself because Klaus didn't notice her?" she asked.

Robert sighed, but nodded. "Have you met Klaus yet?" he asked worriedly.

This time she sighed and nodded. "We've been dating for some time and… he actually proposed to me, but I called it off because I couldn't take the lying anymore and I know that he's also only interested in one thing – to be the father of a race of indestructible hybrids."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. I reckon he didn't take it that well…"

Gabriella shook her head. "But I'm working with Damon Salvatore now and helping him to get his brother back and to… find a way to kill Klaus even though I'm not that fond of the idea. I did love him after all."

"I understand… but you have learned how to use your powers, right? Because since you are carrying the gene, then you're in great danger of not just being killed by Klaus, but also anyone else who wants to help him or even use you to make both of his sides dormant."

"Wait-what?"

Robert opened his mouth to explain what he meant, but Damon suddenly returned and Gabriella could tell from the look on his face that he was obviously jealous. He thought that she was talking with another guy and not just her four years older brother.

"She's taken, so get lost, prick!" he said, smirking smugly.

Robert frowned and his confused look quickly turned angry. "You sure you want to stop me from talking with her, you arrogant bastard?" he asked, matching Damon's smug smirk.

Damon snorted and was about to grab him, but Gabriella quickly stepped in between them and pushed Damon a few feet away from her brother.

"Damon, it's OK. He's my brother, Robert," she quickly explained and turned her gaze back to her brother. "Rob, this is Damon Salvatore. My… um, boyfriend."

Robert snorted now and stood up, walking right up to Damon. Even though Robert was a few inches taller than Damon and had bigger muscles, then Gabriella knew that Damon was going to win in a fistfight where they didn't have to use their powers, but only their physical strength.

"You're her boyfriend?" Robert asked incredulously. "You of all people? Gabby, please tell me that you're not seriously dating this dick! Haven't you heard all the things about him?"

Gabriella sighed again. "I have, but that's not the point, Rob."

"That's right, Robert," Damon said mockingly. "Besides, I'm a _very _lovable person and great at satisfying your sister's bodily needs…"

Robert was about to attack Damon, but Gabriella managed to use her powers to stop him in time and dragged Damon farther away from her brother, slapping him hard across his face when her brother couldn't see them anymore.

"What the hell did you say that for?" she snarled. "He's my _brother _and a warlock, so unless you want to lose your immortality, then you better behave from now on!"

Damon groaned. "OK! Fine! I'm sorry, but I had to make sure that he truly was your brother and not just some guy, who'd put a spell on you." he said.

Gabriella snorted. "You just wanted to piss him off! I'm going back home with him now and I don't want you to come before you're ready to apologize to him. And if you don't apologize to him, then it'll be at your cost."

She left him and went back to Robert, who was looking more than just furious. She didn't blame him. He'd always been very protective of her whenever she was dating someone and he always wanted to approve them before he would let them date her for more than a week. Normally, Gabriella had always hated it, but she understood that he just wanted to protect her from jerks.

"Did you break up with him?" Robert growled more than asked.

"No, but if he keeps bugging you, then I will," Gabriella answered, ushering him to the parking lot. "I'm sorry about Damon. He can be… very annoying at times, but aren't all vampires like that?"

Robert snorted in agreement and unlocked his car, stepping inside it without any doubt of staying on the property. He wanted to get away from Damon as fast as possible and he didn't care if he had to drive to the other side of the world to do so. Gabriella just feared if he was going to take her with him in the process to make sure that she wasn't near Damon either.

"Let's go to the boarding house. I'm sure you have a lot more to talk with me about," she said, trying to change the subject. "I'll give you the directions as we drive."

Robert took a deep breath and drove, following every single one of Gabriella's directions that lead to the old boarding house. He was angry during the entire trip back, so she decided to wait with the questions before he took his fury out on her. Robert had always had a short fuse and before he got in the air force he used to get into fights with either his two years younger brother or the other kids in their neighbourhood.

"This is the boarding house," Gabriella announced as they arrived. Robert had calmed down, but he was still angry. However, this anger suddenly disappeared when something inside him made him turn and look towards the house with a strange look in his face. "What is it? Is someone here?"

Robert nodded and placed a protective arm around her as Elijah stepped out of the boarding house, but Gabriella took his arm in his and hurried towards her friend, because she wanted to introduce him to her brother. She felt like she owed him that and then he had the opportunity to ask about her childhood or something else he wanted to know about her that he didn't necessarily dared to ask her directly. She knew that he probably had _some_ unresolved questions.

"Elijah, I'd like you to meet my oldest brother, Robert. And Robert, this is Elijah. He's an Original and Klaus's–"

"Brother," Robert finished. "I know. I've heard about you and although I do not approve of the things you've done for your brother, then I understand why you did it. I have a brother too, whom I would do everything for."

Elijah didn't comment on that, but merely shook his hand and greeted him politely. "Robbie is a warlock. Or that's at least what I reckon he is. Are you a warlock?"

Robert nodded and smiled. "That I am, Gabby."

"Do you know if there is a way to kill Klaus?"

Gabriella turned pale at that question, but when she looked at her older brother she could tell that he did in fact know a way to kill Klaus and she had a bad feeling of that it had something to do with her being the one doing it.

"Let's go inside first," Robert suggested, noticing his sister's anxious expression. "I also reckon it is best if you call your friends, so they know what we need to do as well. Gabby?"

Gabriella nodded, taking out her mobile. "I'll call them, just… just go inside and talk with Elijah in the meanwhile." she said hesitantly.

Robert nodded understandingly, but he gave her a brief kiss on her cheek before he went inside with Elijah and left her alone outside. Gabriella actually considered of calling Klaus and warning him, but she knew that if she did that she would lose her family, her friends and her best friend. She didn't know if she could trust Klaus and she didn't know what he was truly up to yet, so she decided not to call him and called the others instead.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
